Her Reason to Love
by AutumnButterflylives
Summary: Is there something out there worth fighting for? Worth moving on from the past? Bella runs, trying to keep her friends and family safe, but at what cost to her? Can she find the happiness that she deserves? Won Silver in Voter's Choice, Non-Cannon award.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Mate Contest**

 **Pen Name: AutumnButterflylives**

 **Title: Her Reason to Love**

 **Summary: Is there something out there worth fighting for? Worth moving on from the past? Bella runs, trying to keep her friends and family safe, but at what cost to her? Can she find the happiness that she deserves? My Entry for MeetTheMateContest**

 **Paring: Bella/Garrett**

 **Beta: Simplistic Dreamer**

 **Rating: M**

I do not own Twilight, just borrowing the characters.

I needed more blood, immediately. I wasn't sure how to go about it with my mate attached to my neck, taking what blood I could offer her. I was weakening and could not able to move from my spot with Bella curled up on my lap. Every breath I took in burned my throat. Her hands held tightly to my shredded polo shirt and she kept shivering, although she couldn't possibly be cold. Her skin was smooth and like silk; just like my own.

I would have thought she was in shock, like most humans would be after going through something tragic, but knew she was mid-change. Changing from a human into a vampire. She would no longer be weak and fragile. She'd be strong, independent, and her own person. No one would be telling her what to do ever again. Not even myself.

I blindly grabbed my cell phone from the side table that I had tossed it on sometime during the last two days, before dialing the number that I hadn't wanted to call. My fingertips just barely were able to touch the bloody device.

But I was desperate. I needed blood, and so did my mate.

"Garrett?" Esme's voice answered, confused, since I was just two floors above her. I had bypassed my own guest room for the attic, trying to put as many floors between the other vampires in the house and my mate.

I was glad that there was a clean bed up here. Esme kept the entire house spotless, and put an extra bed up here in case any of her 'children' popped in. Although it didn't seem like any of the other coven mates would show up anytime soon.

"Blood," was all I was able to manage out before Bella took another pull from my neck, igniting a grunt and purr out of me. My dick was hard, but I refused to take what I wanted from her body until she was in a better mental state. My voice was weak like the rest of me, and I couldn't talk any louder.

"I'll send Nessie up with a few bags," Esme said before ending the call, her voice soft with worry.

I never expected my mate to be so . . . broken. She was just skin and bones when I found her less than a week ago. I had no idea what her mental status was now, as she had been pigheaded and strong minded when I first laid eyes on her. I would have never have thought this could happen to her, and I knew I didn't want to risk moving her if I didn't have to in her fragile state.

I was instantly drawn to her. She was a spit fire, full of strength and hope, even after everything she had been through. Big brown eyes, showing me her soul and anger at the world.

She may not have told me everything, but I got the gist of it.

She had been left by the one person she thought she'd be spending the rest of her life with. He had left her in the forest, and she would have died if it had not been for the wolf pack, which I loathed, but was grateful to at the same time.

Her best friend, Jacob Black, had been the one to clue me in on why she was so skinny and pale. I could see the past haunting her as she tried to run from it. I hadn't known about the red headed female vampire chasing her, causing her to be so scared that she left everything behind, even her father and friend.

Bella had nearly left again, but had called, giving me clues to what was going on when Victoria caught up to her. She was going to run again, fearing that the bitch would come after her friends. It irritated me that Bella underestimated me. I could take another vampire down in a blink of an eye.

Jacob and I worked together, capturing the nomad and tearing her apart before I quickly went to my mate, seeing that she had been bitten. I picked her up, injecting some of my own venom into her over the spot that the red headed bitch had tried to drain her from. The nomad's bite wasn't nearly enough to change her without a great amount of pain. I bit her a few more times, making sure her change would be the least amount of days as a vampire can have – three.

I then rushed her to the Cullen household that wasn't far from where she had stopped her rented car, since I was currently visiting Carlisle and Esme. I had been glad that Edward was not there, and wouldn't be showing up at all, as he was currently working with the Volturi Kings. I wouldn't have even considered bringing my mate here if he had been here.

I was happy to see that she had filled out during her change, although the change had been quicker for her than I had ever seen with any other Vampire. It could have been because I had added more venom and not solely relied on the bite mark on her wrist, because no matter how much venom a vampire gets inside the blood stream, a change will happen. It could take three days, or even weeks.

I had seen both things happen. My turning was exactly three days, but I had seen many people change in my past, but none as fast as Bella's had happened.

I heard a light knock on the attic door before it was pushed opened, revealing Nessie with her brown and red hair pulled back into a braid. Her green eyes were wide in shock as she took in how we were on the bed. My head rested against the headrest, not having enough strength to support it **.** I was sure my eyes were black as I held Bella as close to me as I could. She needed me, and I wouldn't let her down.

"Slowly," I said, giving her the okay to come forward. She seemed to be the only one that Bella could stand being in the same room as her besides myself for the last two days.

I was sure it was due to the fact that Nessie was half human and half vampire. She was the first one I had been able to meet personally, although I had heard of them before. And with her history with vampires, it would be normal for her to fear them while she was weak during her change.

"Anything else?" Nessie asked quietly as she handed a blood bag to me, setting the other four next to my leg on the bed.

"That's all. Thank you, Nessie. You are a life saver," I replied, about to bite into the bag.

The half vampire was gone, closing the door behind her before I had the bag to my mouth and opened, greedily drinking the stale human blood. I didn't care for the taste of bagged blood, but it would work in a pinch **.**

I wasn't sure if it would truly do anything to help me since Bella kept her teeth implanted in my neck, but it was worth a shot. She would have to let go sometime.

"Please, sweetheart," I said, tossing the empty bag to the floor. I wasn't sure what I wanted most. Her to bring us both pleasure, as I was already about to explode as her scent of arousal was strong, or for her stop drinking from me.

I made a mental note to speak to Carlisle when I got a chance to. He may know since he's well known as a vampire doctor of our kind. I knew vampires marked their mates, but I was truly concerned with the way my mate was behaving. I was pretty sure it wasn't normal for a vampire to act so . . . . like this. She was like a newborn baby.

"You gotta stop baby," I moaned out, keeping my head back against the headrest. The blood I had just consumed **,** was now gone as Bella drew more from me. I had no idea what to do. This was the first time in my life I had been at such a loss.

Bella must have known, as she let out a whine before retracting her fangs and closing my wound with her venom. She didn't move her head from my neck and shoulder area, but at least she stopped feeding from me. I could feel the sting of the bite still, but didn't mind.

I downed another blood bag, feeling my strength returning as the blood entered my system. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my mate's brown hair down her back. I had yet to see what she looked like since her change, but I fell in love with her when my eyes spotted her just days ago.

She had been through so much in the past year, and I made a vow that I wouldn't' let her suffer alone any longer. I had hoped to have a little more time with her being a human before I changed her, helping her have a clearer understanding of what she meant to me.

I didn't expect her to love me right away, but I hoped for both of our sake that she wouldn't push me away. I couldn't leave if she tried to make me, but I could give her the space that she wanted until she knew what she wanted. I'd even be okay with just being friends, as long as I was in her immortal life.

"I have no idea what is going on in your head, but we can stay here like this for as long as you want," I whispered out, hoping my voice would keep her calm.

She nuzzled her nose into my neck and breathed in my scent. I couldn't help but purr, loving that she breathed me in like I did her. She smelt amazing to me. Her original human scent was still there, but was more potent, more floral.

"Once you are upto it, there's another bag of blood for you, or if you want to go with animal, I can have someone bring you one up here," I went on. "It's up to you what you'd like to use for your food source; I won't force you either way." I'd even munch on animals if she wanted me to, as long as she got what she needed.

She shrugged, and that alone let me know that she was coherent, able to understand what I was saying.

"You don't have to answer, but do you remember who I am?" I asked, needing to know what she remembered exactly.

"Garrett," she whispered, her lips touching my neck gently along where her teeth had been not too long ago. I was just barely able to contain another moan, knowing she wasn't purposely trying to kill me with lust, but it didn't help my reaction towards it. Mating marks were meant to show off vampires that were mated, and a huge turn on when having relations with the mated vampire.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked, and felt her nod her head against me with a deep sigh. That was at least a start. "You don't have to talk, okay. I've got you, sweetheart."

I began to hum, knowing she was confused and lost with everything that had happened. It didn't help that Edward, a person who claimed to be her mate at one time, left her, destroying her heart in the process. I wasn't sure how she'd take to knowing who we were currently staying with.

I could still remember when I turned, burning straight for three days. It seemed that my mate didn't have to go through that sort of pain. I was glad that was one less thing to worry about. I gathered, that she may be in this state for the next twenty four hours or more, depending on how fast my venom spread in her veins. I had so many things I wanted to ask, but refrained. Now wasn't the time.

I may be over a hundred years old, but the burning fire in my veins would never be something I could forget. I could still feel it today if I thought about it, and it wasn't something I thought of often. I tried not to.

Bella not having to go through that sort of pain, it was a great relief to me. She hadn't been screaming and crying out, so I had a good idea that she didn't feel that burning fire like I had. It was a much needed break for her.

I had seen the revolutionary war, fought in it even as a vampire, and took the life of the ones dying because I needed blood. I roamed the world, even helping the Vampire Kings for a while until I parted on good terms with them. I had long since gave up ever finding a mate.

It would kill me if I left her, even if she begged me to. I wouldn't do it. I would be here for her, knowing that next year could either bring us closer to one another, or force us to tolerate each other just to not be in pain that would consume our chests.

I hadn't known she was going to try to run, but I should have expected it after I talked to Jacob that same day Bella said she was going to go clothes shopping. I didn't know she was planning on a way to get past the both of us, leaving us a blank trail to follow as she ran off as fast as she could.

She was smart; I had to give her credit. Saying she needed to bring the car back to trick Victoria had given me just enough time to get there and save her from a painful death and would stop her where she sat.

"Please," she whimpered out, trying to clutch at me more. Her voice was low and pain filled as I felt her wet tears along my neck.

"What do you need?" I asked, pulling her closer, although she was as close as she could possibly be.

"Thirsty," she answered with a pleading cry. "You."

Without a thought, I tore open a bag blood, holding it up to where her mouth was pressed against me.I wouldn't be able to keep up my own strength if I allowed her to drink from me again; I needed to make sure she was protected. And I couldn't protect her if something were to happen and I was too weak.

"Here, drink this," I said, helping her to get the bag situated and letting go of her just an inch so she could move back. The bagged blood would lesson her thirst, but also not let her get hooked on the taste of human blood, giving her the option of being able to try animals later on once she was completely changed.

Faster than I expected, she took the bag from my hands, sucking the blood down without moving her head from my neck. I wanted to see her eyes, but would keep this position for as long as she wanted. I'd hold her till next season if she wanted me to.

Once the blood was gone, I took the empty bag and tossed it to the floor with the other bags. I could tell when Bella was more like her normal self again, even though she refused to move. Her breathing evened out, showing me more than words, that she wasn't panicking over what had happened.

It was about half an hour later that Bella pulled back and looked at me in awe. I couldn't help but look at her the same way. Her once skinny facehadfiled out, showing her smooth skin and perfect cheek bones. Her bright red eyes bore into my very soul.

"Hi," she whispered with a blink.

"Hello, Bella," I smiled, happy she was finally coherent.

"Sorry about that," she said, shifting her eyes to where her mating mark was on my neck. I simply shrugged, not concerned about it. I'd wear this mark, and any others she would give me, proudly.

"What are you?" she asked me, squinting her eyes at me once she moved her sight back to my red eyes.

"A vampire," I answered, amused. I was sure she knew that I was her mate already. "But I'll be whatever you want me to be. So for now, just a friend." I made sure to keep my emotions calm and collected, letting her take the reins to decide on how we would proceed with our friendship.

"A friend," she agreed, laying her head back down with a happy sigh. "I think I like that, Garrett."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the favs, follows, and reviews! I think i answered almost all the reviews! I'll update again later during the week.

* * *

Chapter 1

The windshield wipers swished back and forth as I drove as fast as I dared in the downpour, which wasn't fast at all. The sky was dark as lightening lit up the sky, rumbling the car in its wake. I had been forced to get away from Forks the week after I graduated, and now I wished I could at least see my father one more time. I missed him.

I missed his silence as we sat together eating dinner or him watching a game while I did my homework.

I knew he was worried about me. Hell, I was even worried about me. I had been feeling off since Edward had left me in the forest months before. I had beendepressed, and barely even coherent for a good part of a six month period. On top of that, I constantly felt like I was coming down with something, my body slightly burning like a fever was beginning, but it never emerged **.**

I had almost dropped out of school, but somehow, I was able to pull through, graduating at the top of my class. I guess, when you have nothing to do but schoolwork, it does pay off.

I was positive that I had seen the red headed vampire that day, it seemed as she was keeping well on her promise that she would get me. And as my former family the Cullen's had left, I only had my best friend Jake to keep me protected. He did so willingly, but he wouldn't be able to keep me safe forever.

It was a night just like this, I had packed what I could into my truck, leaving a note for my loving father, saying that I was going to use the money that mom left me, when she passed away just months before, saying I had left to 'find' myself.

I knew what I was doing. I was running. It was the only option to keep my dad safe, and to help Jake to take the lead of his pack.

I packed a couple of boxes filled with books, and most of my clothes that I had in my small closet and dresser. I wasn't sure where the road would take me, and I wanted to make sure I had everything I could possibly need. I didn't plan to return here, ever. I'd donate whatever I didn't need on my travels, knowing that wherever I ended up I wouldn't be needing it.

I had found out about vampires and werewolves shortly after I had come to live with my dad, Charlie. It was my luck to fall in love with a sparkly vampire, and I thought that my entire life was set in stone. On the upside, I had thought that I would become one like them, being an equal instead of a measly human.

Being human left me weak and alone.

I never expected Edward Cullen to leave me in the forest, begging and crying for him to come back. He tore me down, stripping me of my emotions and taking down all the bricks.

I used to be strong and wouldn't have fallen so hard for a boy just because he smiled my way. Edward and I didn't even get along at first, as he had wanted to drain me of my blood the first time he saw me.

I often wondered why he pursued me instead of leaving the small town and moving on. I was just me. Plain and boring. I once had dreams of going to college, writing my own book, and becoming a famous author. But because of Edward, who wanted me, my life was now in danger, and I was running for my life. I'd never get that chance to go to college, make friends and make stupid young adult choices.

The song, _Let me Drown by We As Human_ , reminded me much of my life. I felt like I drowning, but I had yet to actually die. My hope - my life - was gone, but things had to get better sometime. I had jumped off a cliff shortly before I left Forks, and yet I lived thanks to my werewolf friend. He chose saving me instead of chasing the vampire that was lying in wait. I once wished he have left me to drown, giving me a way out. I wasn't able to take myself out on purpose; I didn't have that sort of strength **,** or I would have done it already.

That was the final nail in the coffin. I knew then and there that I had to leave or Victoria would go after my family. I was sure she had something to do with my mother's death, but I never voiced it. I didn't want to think that was the cause of my mother dyeing.

I called my dad about once every other week, letting him know that I was okay, and giving him the information he wanted on my whereabouts. He didn't know I was running to save his life. He still thought that I was unstable from my recent break-up, but I was over Edward. He made his path, ruining my own in the process. I refused to give that vampire any more of my time or thoughts.

Leaving Forks, I made my way to the most populated towns, visiting and buying as little as I could. I didn't need much; I never did. I did a few odd jobs here and there, getting enough money to buy gas before making my way to the next town. I mostly mowed lawns around the towns, pulled weeds, or stocked shelves in some of the smaller stores, helping out the older owners.

I'd drop a small bag off at thedonation place I was closest too, first getting rid of most of my books, as I wouldn't have time to read them, let alone have much time to think about reading at all. Between driving and watching every single thing around me, I didn't want to be caught off guard by getting deep into another world.

I was a loner, and didn't stay long enough to make any friends in any of the towns. I either stayed in hotels or camped out in my truck, until it died.

I could have called Jake to come fix it, but I didn't want to lead him to me. I had called him only a handful of times, just to let him know that I was working on finding myself. And I was.

I found that I liked traveling, meeting different people, making a small difference and leaving my mark on the world, one place at a time. I was my own person and didn't have to answer to anyone.

I didn't have to answer to anyone, or worry about being someone I wasn't. I found that I liked to be on the road, and just being on my own. I had taken care of my mom before I moved in with dad, then I took care of the house, the cooking and cleaning. It was almost relaxing to not have to take care of anyone but myself.

I ended up renting cars, changing every so often. I only had two bags of clothes, leaving the rest behind. I bought what I needed as the seasons and weather changed, or what got worn out. I had no need to have all the boxes I had packed when I first left home. I told the tow company to donate them to the local homeless shelter, after making sure that was nothing left that I felt I needed to keep.

I knew that Victoria was still out there, plotting her revenge, and I knew my time was limited. But I did my best to put it out of my mind. Everyone has to die, some sooner than others. It was just part of life.

Victoria was after me, just because her mate was killed to keep me safe. I don't know why she just didn't go after the one who killed him instead of me, as it would have been much better. Then my life would have been something worth being proud of.

Seeing my gas gauge light up, I groaned. I totally forgot to fill my tank up at the last town that was a good hour behind me. The tree line protected some of the falling rain from hitting my car, but I could still feel the wind push me around.

I thanked the heavens when I saw the town sign, letting me know I was coming up on Bardstown, Kentucky. Population of just under 13,000 people. Small, but big enough to blend in. I wasn't sure how long I'd stay, but with the weather turning dangerous as the rain fell in sheets, I glided into the town.

I spotted a small dinner right across the street from a gas station as I pulled into the town past a few houses. The forest surrounded them both from the back and I easily slid into a spot in the dinner parking lot between a little beat up Volkswagen and a black jeep.

Braving the storm, I quickly got out of the rented blue two door car and pulled my dark pink jacket tighter around me, I made a dash to the front door through the rain after checking that my wallet was in my pocket.

My hair was wet by the time I made it into the building that was only a few short feet away. The bell on the door jingled as I pulled it opened and stepped into the dry space. Most of the people who sat there didn't pay me any mind as I shook my wet hair out of my eyes as much as I could.

The room was bigger than what I had expected. Red and black booths sat along the walls, tables seating between two to four in the middle, and a bar area. The walls were covered in deep red paint and pictures of historic events around the town, I had to guess. From where I stood, I couldn't see some of the pictures that hug around the dinner.

"Welcome to Little Dips and Bites!" spoke a hostess with reddish brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. She was about the same height as myself, but had has bright gray eyes and a welcoming smile. "Folks call me Nessie. You can sit wherever you'd like. I'll bring you a menu." She wore a dull yellow apron with the dinner's name over a pair of jeans and short sleeved dark red shirt.

She was a bundle of energy, quickly darting off and grabbing a menu as I went and took a seat at one of the booths, not really caring where I sat. The place wasn't packed, but there was a good amount of people in here. Although it was later, this town seemed to be still buzzing with people visiting and getting out of the rain.

"Here's a menu," spoke Nessie as she laid it down on the table in front of me. "You can order whenever you are ready."

"Thanks," I replied, glancing over the menu and prices. I didn't like to use my debit cards unless I absolutely needed to. I had found a bank card left from the Cullen's buried in my truck when I cleaned everything out before towing it, and I refused to use it if I didn't need to. It was too easy for them to track me down, and I wanted nothing to do with them ever again.

The family I had once thought as my own left me to die, knowing that Alice was able to see me in her visions. I started making sure I made decisions without any thought, making it as hard as possible for them to find me. I had enough with dealing with them, or any vampire, for the rest of my life.

I was just now running low on my funds, so I'd either have to use the card and take out more funds from my inheritance, or take up another job for a week or two. I was leaning towards staying here, already instantly likening the feel of this small town. It felt cozy and safe. Although it was in tornado alley, I think I'd rather die in a twister than at the hands of a crazy unstable vampire. Though a twister was something I hadn't experienced yet.

"So, what brings you here, chica?" asked Nessie as she leaned on her elbows over the table top as she waited for my answer.

"Traveling and seeing as much of the world as I can," I answered simply. It was my same answer for every place I stopped. I never gave out much information of myself. I didn't want to have ties to my past, so I kept my past hidden as much as I possibly could.

"That sounds like fun," Nessie said brightly. "I've traveled a few places myself. But this little town has a certain charm to it, and I couldn't leave it when I stopped by about a year or so ago."

I happened to glance up as she smiled brightly, and I noticed her teeth to be perfect. Too perfect actually. But she wasn't pale like a vampire; I was sure she was something mystical that shouldn't exist on a normal day. I pushed that thought to the back of my thoughts, not concerned about it at the moment. She didn't seem to be a threat to me.

I nodded, then said, "I'll go with the French dip with a side of fries."

"Perfect!" Nessie said, not concerned that I wasn't the best at keeping conversation. "I'll go put your order in."

I was lost in thought, thinking about the past and what the future could possible hold for me. I didn't see me going very far, sure that Victoria would be catching up to me sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. I was positive that I saw a glimpse of her two towns back as I stopped to use the restroom.

I was ready to end my lonely life if I had to. I didn't mind that it would be cut much shorter than I had hoped, but at least I got to see some of the USA that I wouldn't have been able to see otherwise.

"How long do you plan to stay in our little town?" Nessie asked, bouncing back up to me. I had to wonder why she didn't go check on her other guests.

"Not sure yet. I need to find a job to pay for gas so I can make it to the next stopping spot," I answered truthfully. "And a place to stay for a few nights."

"Well, you are in luck!" she said, standing up straight. "I'm hiring here at the diner, and the room above is available to use."

"Really?" I asked, skeptical. I looked at her, really looked. It seemed like she was telling the truth. "How much?"

"Starting ten dollars an hour, plus tips," she answered just as brightly. "And if you work the later shift, the better the tips you'll get. My waitress left for vacation for two weeks, so you showing up is perfect!"

It really was perfect. For once luck was on my side. I wasn't the lucky type of person, as it seemed that bad things always followed me every step I took. I was fortunate enough to make it this far with everything I had been through.

"And the loft above isn't the greatest, but it has walls and is dry. Small. Has a bed, bathroom and a space for a TV and couch, along with a tiny kitchen. But for one person, it works well enough. I haven't been able to get around to fixing it up more than it is now," she went on.

"I'm sure it will be just fine," I said gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem at all. You can either start tomorrow first thing in the morning, or shortly after lunch time and work till closing. Mornings aren't busy unless it's a Saturday," Nessie said before telling me that the cooks in the back were quick with the orders, and that all I had to do was take the food and drink items to each table.

It sounded easy enough, and something I would be able to do. I'd force conversation, having enough practice with working with people over the past year at the odd jobs I had done.

"I'll do the later shift," I said, letting her know. "I'm Bella by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Nessie said with a smile. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want. I own this establishment and can always use an extra pair of hands around here."

"Wonderful. I only need a week, two at the most," I said, not wanting to confirm staying longer than that. I may not even stay that long.

The storm outside continued on as I ate my sandwich, instantly in love with whoever the cook was. If he was able to cook this so well, I would try every dish before I left. It was perfection.

I could see the flashes of light outside the windows and hear the rumble of thunder as the storm passed overhead.

"If you change your mind, the space is yours and so is the job," Nessie said, waving off my comment. "We can take it one day at a time for now." It almost seemed like she knew that I was running from something, or looking for something that I didn't yet know.

"Sounds good to me," I said with a smile after finishing off the food. "And the cook is amazing. This is the best food I've had for weeks."

I couldn't remember the last time I sat down to eat a meal. The past month food wasn't something I took time out of driving or working to do. I just wasn't hungry, and when I did eat, most of the time I fell ill afterwards.

I was lucky to not be sick at all, but I tended to be on the healthier side, even as a child. I wasn't concerned. I didn't think anything of it with being under the weather for a day or two. It was a normal human thing.

"If you're finished eating, I can show you the loft real fast. You look like you could use a good night sleep," Nessie said, looking me over.

"It's been about a month or more since I have slept in a bed," I confessed with a light blush, my voice quiet.

"Then you should find the bed the best thing to sleep on," she laughed, taking my plate and quickly checking on the few customers that were still there. The storm was moving away, and the rain had slowed down.

Before showing me the loft area, I grabbed my two bags from the car, locking the doors, and waited for Nessie for only a minute or two. The air here seemed to be fresh, clean, and not populated like it was in other towns.

"It is nice here," I said, following Nessie up the stairs that were on the side of the building.

"It really is. I was traveling, and came upon this little dinner and the sweet old man was getting ready to close it down, not having anyone wanting to take over it. I volunteered to keep it running just like he had, and then he passed it on to me when he passed away about six months ago," Nessie explained. "I didn't think I would find a spot to call home, but this place, this town, is my home. I knew right away when I stepped foot inside its perimeter."

"Well, welcome to the loft," she said, unlocking and opening the door. She turned on the light so I could see inside.

The inside wasn't what I expected. I figured that the space would be outdated, but the floor was lined with what looked like brand new wood flooring with large throw rugs underneath the simple cream sofa and king sized bed that had black pillows and matching comforter over it. The kitchen had white appliances and oak cupboards. The counter top was cream colored.

"I figured it wouldn't be like this," I said in awe, taking in everything I could. It was perfect for me to use.

"The kitchen area needs work, I haven't made much progress up here yet, since I have been trying to get the house that Mr. Nelson had left to me updated, since he didn't have anyone else to pass it on to," Nessie said. "The bathroom is over there, which is up to date. There's just a shower, sink, and toilet. I couldn't find a bathtub that would work with the space like I was hoping to at the time."

"It's perfect. Thank you," I said, setting my bags down on the couch after taking my shoes off so I didn't track water everywhere.

"You are very much welcome. I'll leave you be so you can get some rest. I'll be in the diner by lunch time tomorrow," she said before bidding me goodnight and making her way out the door, shutting it behind her.

I quickly took a shower in the simple bathroom. The floor was the same as the rest of the area, a little sink with a mirror above it and a drawer underneath the counter to put my brush and tampons. The shower was bigger than I would have thought with a big glass door and a rain shower head.

I couldn't help but notice my reflection and how tired I looked. Dark circles around my dull brown eyes, and my hair was flat from lack of nourishment. I could see way too many bones on my body, too. Of course, there wasn't much I could do about that right now.

I dressed in my last pair of clean PJ's, making myself a mental note to ask Nessie for a place to wash my clothes. I put my hair into a side braid after plugging my phone in to charge.

Laying in the bed, it was the most comfortable bed ever. I sunk into the middle, surrounded by the extra pillows and snuggled into the soft blankets. I fell asleep instantly, not realizing how tired I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the favs, follows, and reviews!

Chapter 2

I woke up later than I thought I would the next morning, feeling refreshed and had a new look on life. Everything was bright after the storm last night. I had left the curtains on the windows opened, so I could see the forest that was towards the back of the building. **I** almost wished I had opened the window to wake to the smell of the forest **.** The sun glistened off the dewdrops on the green leaves.

Sitting up and looking at the phone I had set to charge on the small cherry side table, I saw it was just before noon. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept so long in one stretch. I had been so used to sleeping in lumpy hotel beds or in the car. Cars were not the best place for a good night's sleep.

After stumbling to the bathroom that I just now realized had a skylight, I brushed my teeth and my hair, deciding to leave it down. Normally, I would toss it up in to a messy hairdo, not caring how it looked. But for some odd reason I felt like I should put a little more effort into how I looked today, which was out of character for me.

Digging through my two bags, I was able to find a half way decent clean pair of pants and a tighter fitting dark blue tank top. If I planned to stay here for more than a week, I would need to go shopping to get a couple extra pair of clothes. The few shirts that I did have were getting thin. I couldn't remember the last time I stopped to buy clothes as I thought about it.

Making sure that I had my phone in my pocket, I shut the door behind me and made my way down to the diner. The parking lot was filled with cars and I could hear voices float out the door as a customer exited as I neared I neared. The weather was warm and humid already, but it was a nice change from the rainy town I had lived in for a short two year period. Arizona was just a dry desert, which I didn't particularly like, or wished to visit again.

"Bella!" Nessie said coming up to me right as I entered the diner. The smell of food hit my senses, causing my stomach to rumble. "Perfect time! Can you start now? My other waitress had a sick kid and left like five minutes ago."

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said, looking at her and still shocked with how much energy one person could possibly have. Her clothes were perfect, even with her running around the establishment.

"Great! I'll get you an apron. Be right back!" she said before bouncing off and towards the kitchen.

She was only gone a moment before she bounced back, handing me a matching pale yellow apron. Nessie seemed to be in complete control over everything. She was put together, wearing pants and a dark gray tank top with an apron tired around her waist. Her long hair was pulled back into a high pony tail once again.

"Here you go," she said, giving me the apron. "All you have to do it writedown orders and deliver them to the right table. If anyone gives you any trouble, just let me know," she went on. "I have the tables covered if you can do the booths. And the bar will be whoever is free; sound good?"

"Yep," I said with a smile.

I wasn't that clumsy girl that Edward had fallen in love with. I wanted to blame the trips and falls on him, but I knew I couldn't, I had always been clumsy growing up. I seemed to be in better shape physically now than I ever was, and I didn't try to become fit. It just seemed to happen overnight. I couldn't complain. Somehow my body built muscle slowly, even though I knew I had lost a lot of weight while I traveled, often skipping meals days at a time.

"Hello, I'm Bella, what can I get you today?" I said with a smile as I took care of my first customer.

It didn't take much work getting orders placed and delivered. I tended to not like people, but working here seemed like I was home, in a familiar place. I joked with a few of the people, gaining tips that would easily pay for enough gas to get me where I needed to go I would stop. I'd stay for a week, then I'd move on to the next town.

Surprisingly, making small conversations with the guests was easy, easier than I expected. I hadn't thought that I'd be able to pull off working here so easily. I had never been the one to work like this, preferring to work outside mowing lawns, or shopping for older people who were not able to get out of their homes to do it themselves.

Some of the local boys that came in tried to flirt with me, but found out that I was not on their hit list. I had no plans on getting close to anyone, no matter how human they seemed. It wasn't worth the risk, of either them worrying about me because I up andleft one day in the very near future, or having them forced to walk the plank because of my stalker.

"Have a great night," I said as the customers left that evening. There was still a handful that were finishing up around the eating area.

"Have a seat. You look tired," Nessie said, patting the counter and setting down a glass of cold water. "I don't know what I would have done without your help."

I took a seat at the bar, not realizing that I was in deed tired. I had been kept busy all day from the moment I stepped in, but being tired was normal for me. Most nights when I did sleep, I'd be woken up in my own sweat from nightmares of being chased by the unseen. The monsters of the world never left me alone. And they wouldn't until the day they would take me out.

"Thanks," I said towards Nessie, then took a big drink of the cold water as the bell above the door rang.

"Take a seat, sir. I'll be with you shortly," Nessie said, glancing up at the new customer before turning back to me. "You can be done for the night, Bella."

"Oh, I'm fine. I may not be used to being on feet for so many hours at a time, but I am used to moving constantly. I never stay in a spot for more than I need to," I answered.

"No wonder I had such a hard time tracking you down, Bella," spoke a voice I had only heard over the phone a handful of times over the last few months. I never thought I'd hear it right beside me.

"Jacob," I said, turning to glare at him. I wasn't sure if I was thrilled to be able to see him again, or angry that he was able to find me so easily. He had to have been following me for days to catch up to me.

He looked just as I remembered him. All tall and dark skinny with cutoff shorts and a stained white beater shirt on. His hair was still cut short. I had trouble remembering that he was younger than me by two years, as he looked to be older than I was by at least five years.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. "I had to see you with my own two eyes to make sure you really were okay. Although you do look paler than the last time I saw you, which was over a year ago."

"Yeah, well," I said, not really having to say anything else to my wolf friend. He knew why I left, why I ran and didn't want his protection any longer.

"Hi!" Nessie said, drawing our attention to her. I heard Jake gasp as his eyes met hers. She let out a little giggle. "You're cute."

"I'm gonna keep you," Jake mumbled out, his expression softening. I could picture him hugging her much smaller frame like a teddy bear.

"And that is my cue to leave," I said, standing up, knowing that two were on their way to be mated.

I had heard from Jake all aboutimprinting the last time I had been on the res, and I wasn't going to stand in the way. He deserved a happily ever after, since I sure wasn't going to be getting one.

He had told me about the wolf gene and what it meant to find a mate, as Jake had thought I was meant to be with him. I didn't love him like that, I couldn't. He was my brother, my best friend. At one point in time, he was my only friend, and I guess in a way he still was. Even though I did everything I could to push him away. He always came bouncing back to me.

"Uh, nope," Jake said, moving his attention back to me as he laid a gentle hand on my upper arm, holding me in place. "We need to talk, buttercup."

"I have nothing to say to you. I told you to leave, to do your thing. That didn't mean for you to follow me," I said, keeping my emotions as calm as I could but glaring at him all the same. I could feel the rage boiling underneath my skin, and I sure hope it showed through my brown eyes.

"Bella," he said sadly. "You're my sister. I can't just leave you alone and let you get yourself killed. That red head is still out there, and I was this close," he held up his hand that was holding me, showing me that he was just an inch away from the vampire stalker. His voice raised in pitch as he anger rose **.** "To getting her."

"I'm still alive," I huffed out. "So maybe she only wants to watch me."

"Um, what are you two talking about? I'm a little lost," Nessie said, looking between Jake and myself with a confused look. "I know I may look young and all, but I'm sure I could keep up."

"Forget about me, Jake," I said, pushing his hand off of me and walking briskly to the front door, but was stopped as I ran into a hard, cold wall that I was sure wasn't there just a moment before.

"Hello, sweetheart," spoke a smooth male voice as his cold hands gently touched my upper arms, steadying me so I didn't fall backwards.

"Garrett!" Nessie said, bouncing over to us as I looked at the man – no vampire – that stood before me.

He was pale and all man. He wasn't a boy like Edward was. His eyes were a faded brown color, and I knew that he had put in contacts to be able to be in public. He was a good five inches taller than me with dark brown hair that was slightly curled. Strong jaw line and a perfect nose.

He was perfect, causing me to freeze, my eyes glued to him.

I _hated_ good looking vampires, and I refused to let this one have any control over me like all the rest. I wanted a peaceful life without the supernatural as much as I possibly could, and now it seemed that my running was for nothing.

I was seething inside, but made sure to keep it out of my face and my voice. I'd plan, letting things fall into place so I could get out once again.

"Nessie!" the vampire said happily after letting me go and double checking that I wouldn't fall over. I stood, frozen in place. At least everyone had left so I could freak out for a minute without acting too strange.

I could hear my blood rushing in my veins as my heart beat began to grow in speed. My legs began to feel weak as I stood there, eyes closed, willing the panic to leave, or to wait until I was able to be in the loft just above me where I could panic without any worry of Jake thinking I needed medical attention.

"I didn't think you'd be back," I heard Nessie say as Jake grumbled something about stinky vampires. I would have laughed if I wasn't near passing out.

"I changed my mind when I caught a sniff of a mutt," Garrett said.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed. "I'm not a mutt!"

"You smell like one," Garrett shot his way, acting much younger than his age.

"Bella? You okay, chica?" Nessie asked, coming to stand in front of me in my line of sight as I stared at the floor, willing my panic away.

"Peachy," I mumbled out, then took a deep breath. I felt worn out all of a sudden.

"Go have a seat," Nessie said, nodding her head towards the closest booth.

On autopilot, I walked to the red booth, and plopped down the seat. I sat my head in my hands, resting my elbows on the table in front of me, hoping that I could catch my breath.

How did they always find me? I wasn't a target until the Cullen's entered my life, and now I seemed to not be able to get rid of the dang vampires. I'd hit and kick them, but it would only hurt me more.

And why the _fuck_ did I feel a pull to this Garrett. I never felt this kind of pull towards Edward, ever. He was a great first boyfriend, up until he dumped me, but this was stronger.

My chest ached, like I hadn't been able to properly breathe for days, but I refused to look up at anyone.

"Hey there," Garrett said, sliding in front of me. He kept his voice gentle, but I could hear the concern there. Heck, I wasn't even sure why he was talking to me. He'd be eating me within hours.

I was ready for Victoria to drain me dry, but not anyone else. I never considered other vampire wanting my blood.

Oh God! Would Victoria fight over me with this . . . . this man? I was sure she would.

"You're having a panic attack. I can hear your heart racing," Garrett said, wisely keeping his hands to himself. "You must calm down, little one."

No shit Sherlock!

I wanted to yell at him, but wasn't able to even catch my breath. Instead, I shot a glare his way up through my eyelashes.

"Hey now, none of that," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Can you calm down, or do you need something to help?"

Many things could help. A first, my pills that I had stashed upstairs in one of my bags, although I hated to use them. Or a very strong drink, which I knew wouldn't be the smartest choice either. Or if I was lucky enough to just pass out, that'd be great.

Instead, after a minute, I was able to get 'pills upstairs' out through my short breaths. They seemed to become farther apart.

Breathe in. out. Out. Out. In again.

I couldn't get my breaths to cooperate with me. Why did everything have to happen to me?

I didn't see anyone move, although I wasn't paying attention either, more concerned about my own blackness that was starting to take over my vision. Both of my knees were bouncing uncontrollably underneath the table as I took gasping breaths.

"Here," Garrett said, pushing a cold glass of water towards me and one single white pill.

I picked it up, swallowing it with water, before picking up the glass and taking a small sip.

It had been over a month since I last took one of these pills, and I didn't plan to take another, ever again. I hated how the dulled my emotions, making me not able think clearly.

It took only moments for the medicine to kick in. My vision cleared; heart beat slowed. My body wasn't as tense, but wasn't totally relaxed either. But at least I wasn't panicking full out now.

"Better?" Garrett asked.

I nodded my head, afraid to say anything. I wouldn't be able to control what my mouth would say if I did speak, and it was better to just not talk. I could hope that he'd lose interest and either kill me, or forget about me.

Of course, luck was never on my side.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews and favs/follows!

Chapter 3

Sitting across from me was a vampire.

A _Vampire_.

Not Victoria. Not Edward. But a vampire named Garrett.

I had to wonder how. I had to wonder why. Why me? Why now? Just _why!_

He was as good looking like any other vampire; some would say beautiful, but this one drew me in more than any other vampire ever had, even Edward. It was like I had to have him to breathe, which was just silly.

I felt this pull, this need, to touch him, but I refused it. I wanted nothing to do with his kind. I wanted the supernatural world to leave me alone, but for some reason it kept finding me.

"The medicine seemed to help you calm down," Garrett stated. His folded hands on the table twitched, like he wanted to reach out and touch me.

"Usually does," I deadpanned, refusing to meet his reddening eyes.

"So, Bella, why don't you tell me why you ran off," Jake said, hoppingin beside me over the back of the booth. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Not gonna happen," I said towards my former friend. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Your dad is worried about you," he went on, not deterred the slightest. "And so am I." He had gotten used to my attitude of not caring about anything or anyone. I had to keep everyone safe and at an arm's length **.**

"I'm fine. I told you I left to find myself," I stated.

"Did you find yourself?" Garrett asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"Still working on it," I answered. Then mumbled, "Would be easier without your kind finding me."

"What's wrong with my kind?" Jake asked outraged, thinking I was talking about him.

"You stink, man!" Garrett said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I do not!" Jake growled back.

"Knock it off," I seethed. I was not in the mood for a fight between a vampire and werewolf. "I'm going to bed."

With that, I stood up, ignoring the dizziness as I tried to make my way to the door so I could go to the loft and start planning to leave this cute town. I didn't even get to visit the book shop. Or anything really but this diner.

"Hey, careful there," Garrett said, quickly catching me before I fell over.

I looked towards the doorway wishfully as I plopped myself back down where I was with a pout.

"Why?" I asked, confused, hoping that someone would be able to answer my question since I wasn't able to.

"Why what, sweetheart?" Garrett asked, taking my hand to hold between his. His hand was twice as large as my own, but soothed my nerves.

"Why me? Why do I have to keep running into your kind? I just want to be left alone," I cried, feeling tears fall from my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked, concerned, as he kept himself seated, although I could tell he was ready to move to sit next to me if he needed to.

"She was involved with one of your kind, who left her to die in the middle of a forest," Jake answered for me in monotone. "She hasn't quite been able to get back on her feet since then. He took her heart with **him** , and I'm worried that she's still not handling it well."

"She's right here," I shot out at Jake, kicking him with my foot under the table. "And I haven't been able to find myself since you idiots have to keep popping up!"

"Hey now, no need to shout," Nessie said, walking up to the table. "You haven't ran into my kind till yesterday, chica."

"Your kind?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Half vamp, half human," she answered with a lift of a shoulder. "Garrett is the only one I know that even knows of my kind, since he did take me in and all."

"What?" I said shocked. "What else is there? Big foot is real?"

"Well, that is yet to be decided. I haven't seen him, but I also haven't went looking either," Garrett said seriously. It sounded like he may one day try to track down the huge beast that no one had any real documentation on.

"Ok," I said, nodding my head. "Okay. I'm done. No more."

I went to stand up again, but didn't make it far as Jake easily pushed down on my shoulder, keeping me sitting.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked me, looking me over from head to toe.

"Yesterday when I stopped here," I answered. At least twenty-four hours ago.

"Before that?" he asked, hinting he wanted more. I could see the frown on his face about not eating for such a long period of time.

"Um . . . . I think I had a pop tart the day before that. No. that was when I left that car rental place a week ago," I said, wracking my brain on when I had eaten before last night. "I'm not so sure."

"No wonder why you are so skinny," Jake said. "I can see your bones, Bella. It's not healthy! You can't starve yourself. I won't let you."

"Jake, please. I'm not trying to. I just don't stop to eat when I'm driving," I said, blinking away tears. "I have to keep moving. I don't stop unless I have to."

"You stopped here," Nessie piped in. "Why's that?"

"To get gas money, like I said. I was going to stay the week or two, then I'll go to the next town," I answered. "I have more places to see before my time comes."

"Eat first," Jake said, looking at Nessie sweetly before she dashed off and came back with a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Fine," I sighed, not in the mood to fight. I wanted to go to sleep, let the drugs leave my system, so I could be myself.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Jake said, kissing the side of my head before he bounded over the back of the booth as I took a small bite of the sandwich. It was just as good as the French dip the night before.

"So, Bella," Garrett started.

I glanced up at him with a mouth full of food. His eyes pulled me in, and I couldn't help but not look away.

"May I ask why you are running form my 'kind' as you say?" he asked, making sure to keep his eyes on my own, his posture non **-** threatening.

"There's a red headed vampire named Victoria after me. I had to leave so my dad wouldn't be on her hit list," I said after swallowing the last bite of food. "Plus I'm trying to find out what I want to do with my life, although I'm sure I will be dead soon enough."

"She's still after you?" Garrett asked, keeping his face calm although I could see his red eyes as the contacts disintegrated.

"Yep," I said around a yawn. "And she won't give up 'till she drains me dry. Unless you do instead. Nessie over there doesn't seem to be the type to drink humans, at least not me or she would have already.

"But I don't think I'd mind if you drank my blood. I mean you are a human drinker, right? I was Edward's singer, and I'm still not sure how he didn't snack on me, but saved me from a nomad, sucking the venom out after I was bitten. But he left me shortly after my birthday. He didn't love me."

This is why I hated the pills. I would talk non-sense, not quite having control over my mouth. I was sure I'd wake up embarrassed in the morning. But at least I wasn't flat out ogling the handsome man in front of me, that was a relief.

"Have you been in love? I mean, I never thought I would fall in love so fast, but he just came in, and dazzled me. He dazzled me and made me fall in love with him. Then he broke my walls and left me. I should have died that night in the forest, but the wolves found me. Then I jumped off a cliff and I should have died there, but no. Jake had to save me again. Of course he had to save me when my end was so _close._

"Why can't your kind just let me die?" I sobbed out.

My emotions were still all over the place. I was upset for Jake popping up here of all the places. I was terrified that Victoria would drag my death out. I didn't want to die, but I knew my days were numbered.

One second I wantedto punch someone, and the next I'm balling like a baby.

"I won't be able to let you die," Garret said, looking at me sadly. "But I can help protect you until you are changed. Knowing of our kind is not permitted, and without a vampire to be near you would cause our kind great hardship."

"I just want to be left alone," I said, trying to get my tears under control. "I never wanted anything to do with you, or your kind. I didn't have a choice. I never have."

"Let me go live my pathetic life and let me die on my own accord. In a car accident, drowning, anything!" I went on after a short pause.

I was fed up with having the supernatural interfering with my life. Every time I thought I wouldn't be found by anyone other than the one chasing me, someone always had to pop up. Jake had demanded as much from me as my father did, wanting to know where I was and what I was doing on a weekly base.

"Now, you can leave. I'm going to go to bed and hope that all this was just some horrible dream," I said, standing up, thankful that I was no longer dizzy.

I left the diner, not daring to look back, although I felt a very strong need to. I blamed it on the medicine. It always made everything dulled, letting me talk without worry. I just wished it would stop my thoughts so they didn't make me more upset. My doctor wanted me to take one daily, saying it would help me in the long run, but I refused to take them.

I could feel eyes on me as I made my way up the stairs and into the loft. I didn't bother to change before lying in bed, crying myself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day and the past just a dream.

~RTL~

The next morning, I woke up feeling more drained than I had for quite some time. I knew I hadn't been feeling well since I left Forks unexpectedly, but I thought it was just from eating crappy fast food and not sleeping well.

This morning, I felt worse than I had, like I was coming down with something, but I knew it was from the pill I took the night before. My eyes were heavy and I'm sure that they were red and puffy. My head pounded, and I was sweaty.

And I completely forgot to ask Nessie about a place to wash my clothes.

Instead, I laid there in the bed, not wanting to move. My body was sore.

A soft knock on the door sounded through the loft, and I groaned, ignoring it. I just wanted to stay here and never move. I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to stay here now. It wasn't safe for me, or for the people who lived here. I didn't know for sure where I would go next. I'd just drive, like I had done for the past year. It was all I knew now.

"Hello," Jake called as he entered the area. He looked at me worriedly, since I was laying facing the door.

I refused to answer, still mad at him. I kept my face blank of any and all emotion, hoping he'd give up and just go away.

"I brought some clean clothes. Nessie washed the ones you brought downstairs, knowing you probably needed them cleaned," he said, setting a trash bag of laundry by the couch before making his way towards me. "How are you today?"

"Same as every other day," I answered, not giving anything away.

"Bella," he sighed, looking down at his lap after sitting on the edge of the bed. "You can't keep running. I will protect you, and so will Garrett and Nessie. You can't keep doing this, please," he pleaded.

"I don't need you guys to protect me," I said, finally pushing myself up so I was sitting. "I am doing just fine on my own."

"But at what cost? You can't keep skipping meals. And you need sleep, not that half sleep in a car," Jake said, looking at me in my eyes. His dark brown eyes were filled with sorrow and deep loss.

"I'm fine, Jake," I said, aggravated.

"No, you are far from fine. You are pale, almost as much as their kind are. And you haven't been eating!" Jake shouted.

Not expecting it, I jumped, startled. My vision became blurry with tears. I was done. Done with him, done with running. I did want I wanted to do when I wanted, just not what others thought I should.

"You have no idea what I do. It's not like you have to keep track of my every move," I seethed. "It's up to me. And I liked it here, but because of you showing up, I don't now and I have to leave."

"Bella, please," Jake said. "I'm not leaving you, or Nessie. So you either stay here where I know where you are, or I'll drag you back. My imprint won't be traveling around the world so I can chase your sorry ass. Now, what will your options be?"

Really? He was going to try to tell me I didn't have a choice, yet again. I glared at him, really thinking. Jake was younger than I was, and I would not let a wolf boy tell me what I would be doing. But of course, I can't let him know that.

I played along, thinking and trying not to plan to far ahead so I could get away from them all. I'd never call Jacob Black again.

"Fine," I huffed out, letting my tense shoulders slump forward, making him think I was accepting the choice that I had no say in.

"Great. Be down to eat in twenty minutes," he said, smiling before he left me alone to my thoughts once more.

I wasn't sure how I would get my clothes to the car without him noticing, so I'd just buy what I needed later, when the time came. Although I did need to go clothes shopping either way, so that wouldn't be an issue.

After taking a shower and leaving my hair down to dry, I made my way to the dinner, where I found a plate of food waiting for me at the counter, with a glass of juice.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Nessie said brightly. I had to wonder if she always a happy person. I sure wasn't.

"Yeah," I said, digging into the food. "Do you ever sleep?"

 **"** Some. I don't need that much sleep **.** I hear you're gonna stay for a while," Nessie went on, not deferred from me not responding. "You can keep the loft above, of course."

"I'm going to get some new clothes before my shift tonight," I said after finishing my last bite.

"Sounds good. Jake will be helping too, so you don't have to work so much. You need rest," Nessie said, looking at me. "Your heart sounds like it's been working too hard."

"It's just fine," I said with an eye roll. I was already fed up with everyone worrying about me. **I had** lost my mother, and I didn't need another one.

"Alright," she said with a shrug, although she didn't believe me. I didn't believe it either.

"Do you need money to go shopping? Cuz if so, I can pay you in advance," she asked.

"No, I have a bank card," I said truthfully. "I just don't like to use it too much, but if I'm staying, I will. I'm already found."

"Oh, okay. Well, all the clothing stores are down Main Street, and are hard to miss," Nessie said. "I can send Jake with you, if you want."

"No thanks. He doesn't need to see what kind of bras I buy," I forced a laugh out.

"Alright. See you later then," she said as I left the dinner, going to grab my purse before making my way to my car, still in a horrible mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Since Bardstown was a small community, I was able to find Main Street without any trouble. The buildings were all together next to one another with signs above each doorway. There were no alleyways, no dark places between the buildings for a vampire or any other being to hide.

The entire town had a historic feel to it, creating a loving and warm feeling, making me feel more at home.

Most of the stores were owned privately by one or more of the citizens who either worked in the stores themselves, or hired the teenagers to run the counter for them.

The town wasn't nearly as small as Forks, but it was still homey. Though busy, as it were a tourist spot, but it was still nice. Everyone knew everyone who lived here, and everyone was polite. I could see myself staying here, if given the chance.

I'd miss this town once I left it. I knew I would, but it wouldn't be safe for the people of the town if I did stay.

I found the clothing stores easily, although I felt eyes on me the entire time. I wasn't sure if it was Jacob or Victoria, or even possibly Garrett. I wasn't sure I wanted to find out either, so I ignored the feeling of being watched. Whoever it is that was watching me had to be either be in one of the cars that was parked along the street or the parking lot that was between the only break in the buildings. It was too sunny out for a vampire to be on a street watching me.

I found a few jeans, shirts, and a sweater. At each store I stopped at, I made sure to pull out the most amount of cash I could and stashed it in my purse. I made sure to stash a couple extra sets of clothes underneath the back seat so I could keep them in the car. No one would think otherwise of my plans. I was sure that Alice wouldn't be able to see me since Jake was nearby, so I was safe from her visions for the time being, if she happened to be looking for me.

Alice and the rest of the Cullen's may not even want anything to do with me, but I wanted to be safe rather than sorry. But there was always a possibility that Alice was watching.

I didn't have an exact time I would be leaving town, but it would be at a moment's notice. I wasn't going to give anyone any idea of what I was planning, because I knew they would do everything they could to stop me, including watching me every second of the day. I wouldn't put it past Jake to tie a bell on me somehow.

I was lucky to find a used book store, which I happily took advantage of. It wasn't often I stopped at such places.

I had donated my books a few months ago when my truck broke down, not wanting to lug around things I didn't need.

I took my time, not in much of a hurry. The older lady that sat at the front desk seemed to keep to herself as she looked through a cook book. She looked to be in her late sixties or early seventies. But she seemed like she was active for her age.

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my book induced haze, and I answered after seeing it was only Jake calling me.

"Hey," I answered.

"Were you coming into work the later shift?" he asked. I could hear people talking in the background.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Great! I will see you then. Nessie says she wants us both to work if we can, and since I don't need that much sleep I'll be working with ya," he went on.

"Ok," I responded. "I'll head there soon."

"Sweet. Oh, Garrett say's hi," Jake laughed.

"I'll be in soon, Jake," I said, not responding to the message the vampire had sent. I still felt a sort of attachment to him, and I wasn't ready to deal with that. I refused to let the attraction get to me in any way, I had to stay focused.

I hung up, not waiting for him to respond.

I also didn't notice until Jake mentioned Garrett that my chest hurt. I passed it off as an effect of the anti-anxiety pill I took the night before. Or maybe the humid weather was effecting my breathing. Nothing to worry about.

"Is that all?" the lady asked as I checked out. I only got one book for now, hoping that I would get to read it eventually.

"Yes. I love books, so I will be back," I answered her, hoping that I would be able to come back someday. I gave her a small smile.

"I get new books in daily, so I hope to see you again," she said, pushing her glasses back up her nose. She reminded me of a grandma, and I couldn't help but feel a small attachment to her. For some reason, old people and I got along without any issues. I was not a type for children.

"Thank you," I said, leaving the store and hearing the ding sound behind me.

I got into the car, setting my bag of books in the back seat with the rest of my purchases. Starting the car, I felt a need to just _go._ I couldn't be here, and this was the perfect time. No one was watching me that I knew of, as the watch guards were at the diner. I wasn't sure I'd get another opportunity to do so.

There was a possibility that I wouldn't make it far before someone noticed what I was up to.

So instead of driving back to the little homey diner, I went the other way out of the town. It suddenly began to downpour at the same time I left the small town. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the dark layered clouds. I was surprised I hadn't paid attention to the sky when I left the bookstore.

I passed more and more trees as I drove along the main highway, not caring where I was headed or where I would end up once again. I expected my phone to ring at any time, but otherwise happy I was so far able to get away.

I drove for about half an hour before I slowed down to the normal speed limit, but only because I couldn't see where I was going. The rain fell in heavy sheets once again as lightning struck across the sky.

I could hear the crackle of the electricity as theboltsof light brightened the sky and strikingthe ground.

Thinking it would be best to stop until the storm passed, I pulled over to the side of the road, putting my flashers on. I'd just wait the storm out.

Grabbing the book from the back, I sat back in the seat, and began reading.

About half way through the first chapter, a cold breeze came through the car with the slam of the passenger car door. I jumped, dropping my book to my lap and turning my attention to the thing that just entered my car without my permission.

"Well hello, Isabella," she spoke darkly.

Her flaming red hair was a mess with twigs and leaves sticking out randomly. Her clothes looked like she hadn't even bothered to change in a year, the same amount of time she had been chasing me down. Her eyes were bright red, so she had fed just recently.

"Victoria," I breathed. I was in shock. After all this time, she really did catch me at a horrible time. Or maybe it was perfect timing on both our parts. "What can I do for you this lovely rainy afternoon?"

"You know what I want, my dear," she laughed darkly.

"So you finally decided to catch up with me," I said, leaning my head back on the headrest.

"I could've gotten you any day," she laughed, shaking her head and causing her red hair to fan around her face. "But I decided to let you enjoy a year or so to make your goodbyes, so to say. I'm not completely heartless."

"That's good to know," I said. "Just let me call my friend and let him know that I won't make it to his place tomorrow. He'd worry and put out a huge search for me. I need to leave the car somewhere too" I lied.

"Fine," she huffed out. "I've waited this long. I can wait another forty-five minutes."

I turned the car on and proceeded to turn around and head back to where I had just came from. I then dug out my phone from my front pocket where I had put it earlier. I dialed the last number that had called me, knowing that Jake would answer. I had never once willingly called him the past year, so I hoped that this was a clue to what was going on. I wanted Victoria dead after she drained me.

She had to die.

"Hello?" Jake answered, surprised lacing his voice. I could hear people in the background for a moment before he moved to a quieter part of the dinner.

"Hey Jake," I greeted, trying to keep my voice calm, although I was nervous and afraid. I wasn't sure why I was afraid. I knew this day would come. "I'm not going to make it tomorrow."

 _Please play along,_ I thought silently while I drove along the road back to where I had last seen him.

"Oh, that's a shame, I was looking forward to it," he said quietly. "Why not, though, if I can ask?"

"I found the ending to my story," I answered. "I'm leaving my car at the last place you saw me so you can return it to the rental service for me, please."

"Yeah, okay," Jake said before I heard him bark out to someone else that was in the room. "You found that special someone finally?"

"Yeah, I have," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. He somehow understood what I was trying to tell him.

"Okay. Well I hope to see you again someday, Bella," he said. I could hear that he knew something that I did not know, but I wasn't concerned about it.

"Good bye, Jake," I said, ending the call. I tossed my phone in the back seat. I wouldn't be needing it again anytime soon, if ever.

"How nice," Victoria said, glaring my way. "Anyone else you need to call?"

"Nope," I answered simply. "I'm all set."

At that time, I pulled into the diner barking lot and shut the car off. I left the keys on the dashboard, not caring what really happened with the car. I didn't need, nor want, it.

"Good," she stated matter of factly. "But I was wondering, how did you not have your dog following you with his tail wagging? I saw him here yesterday."

"He left to return to his pack," I lied. "I told him you lost interest in me. Either you would take me out, or that other vampire that was hanging around town. It was only a matter of time." I ended with a shrug.

"Hmm," she said in thought. "But now how to finish you off?"

"Well the forest would be best. Less of a mess for you to clean up," I answered, unbuckling my seat belt.

"Very thoughtful of you, human," she said with a smirk. "Lead the way."

I took my time walking across the street and deep into the forest. The ground was damp and the leaves were covered in rain water.

I would miss being able to travel and see the world. I'd miss my dad, even though none of this was his fault. I hoped that he wouldn't search the earth for me when I didn't call to check in.

But I was ready. Ready to die. I'd rather have died by natural causes, but this would have to do, since everything else had failed. Not that I had tried that hard either.

"Any last words?" Victoria asked, tiling her head as I stopped a few hundred yards in the forest.

"Yeah, a few," I said. I didn't want to go down without a fight. I would fight, giving my all. "Are you so sure that I didn't have this planned? How do you know if I am alone?"

"What do you mean?" she seethed. "You're always alone. No one follows you as you ditch them as fast as they pop up. I have nothing to worry about."

"Are you so sure about that?" Garrett asked, stepping out of the tree cover beside me.

"You!" Victoria shrieked. She moved faster than I could keep up with, wrapping an arm around my waist too tightly. "You can't have her! She's mine."

"Now, now, Vic," Garrett said, taking a step in our direction and causing the red headed vampire to bare her teeth. "That wouldn't be the best idea."

Within a second, Victoria grabbed my wrist that James had bitten a year before, and brought it up to her mouth. I could feel her smirk against my skin before her razor sharp teeth punctured my skin.

I screamed out, not expecting her to bite there. She moaned against the flavor of my blood for a second before her teeth, and arms, were removed from my body as Garrett flung her away from me.

I fell to my knees, cradling my arm to my chest. I clinched my eyes shut, chanting, "Please, no."

I didn't want to change. I wanted to die. I wanted my life, human, immortal, whatever life I had, I wanted it over with.

* * *

This story had been featured for the story of the week! I'm also on TWCS. Leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs and follows!**

Chapter 5

I was burning. It felt like there was a fire in my veins and no amount of water would be able to put it out. I felt myself being picked up and then the pressure of the wind against my body as my head rested against something cold and hard. For some reason, it was soothing, cooling the burn that traveled in my veins.

I heard a door shut and voices that were too low for my ears, before whoever it was that held me moved again. There was a short pause before another door opened, then closed.

More movement, even though I couldn't tell why or where I was being placed. I unconsciously wrapped my hands in the material of a shirt, hearing it tear in the process. I'd apologize later, if I made it.

I should be dead, but I wasn't. Garrett was supposed to let her kill me so I could be done with this. I didn't want to live anymore.

I let out a whimper, more to the fact that I was sure I was turning.

"Shh," Garrett whispered near my head, laying his cheek on top of my hair. "You're okay, sweetheart."

How could I be okay? I was as far from being okay as I possibly could be. Why did he save me? Why was he here now? And why did I feel soothed by his voice?

I wanted to pull him closer to my burning body, but also wanted to push him away. The need for both drove me mad as thoughts swirled inside my mind.

My thoughts spun, not able to stay on one thought alone. The pain soothed with his voice, his touch. I had no idea why, or how.

I buried my head into his neck, not caring how needy I was at the moment. I wanted more of his touch, his sweet orange scent. I needed him like I needed air to breathe **.**

I have no idea how much time passed. I think I blacked out a few times from not breathing as my panic increased. I was lost and I wanted to be done with living already. **I** was ready for the blackness to take me, never letting me out of its grasp again.

"Not sure if you are able to understand me, Bella, but I won't let anyone hurt you again. I saw you, and just knew you were meant to be turned," Garrett said quietly. "No one can get up here easily. I promise I will protect you."

I let his voice sooth my nerves, which was surprising. No one for quite some time had been able to do so. I kept away from everyone as much as possible. I was a loner. I liked to be by myself. I never once depended on anyone. I couldn't.

I don't know how much time passed as Garrett talked. I wasn't able to keep track of what he was talking about, but his voice was able to bring me out my memories each time they turned dark.

I kept seeing Edward's face as he broke my heart and left me in the forest.His face was filled with desire and disgust at the same time. I wondered how I had looked to him through his eyes.

I saw how I felt after finding out that the entire family I thought had cared about me had left me. They all left without a goodbye. I truly thought they would never leave me, but I was wrong.

I had to wonder if Alice would show up, wanting to be my best friend again. I couldn't forgive her, or Edward, in any way for what they had done. Esme, I would forgive her. She would never hurt someone on purpose, I was sure of it. It wasn't in her nature to do so.

"Can I come in?" I heard a male voice from the other side of the door.

I kept my eyes clinched shut, praying that it wasn't who I thought it was. They left. They all did. It was because of them I was so depressed. My emotions were all over the place; I wasn't able to keep up with them.

And how was I able to hear the soft voice in the first place?

I missed what my vampire said in response, but the next thing I knew, I had another vampire in my space. In Garrett's and my bubble.

I began to hiss and without thought, I sank my teeth into Garrett's neck. I didn't think. I couldn't. He was mine. I wasn't sure how I knew that, but I did. I couldn't let anyone take him away from me. I whimpered around him.

His venom and what blood was in his system entered my mouth, and I couldn't help but swallow, igniting a groan from deep within his chest. My heart soared, hearing him. So I did it again.

I was rewarded with another deep throaty groan that caused my stomach to fill with not just his blood, but with a swarm of butterflies **.**

I sat with my legs across his lap, and I could feel his cock harden and lengthen. I was surprised he held back from rubbing against me. Wouldn't most men, vampire or human, take advantage of that fact that I was totally helpless? I couldn't move any part of my body, because when I did, a spasm of pain shot through me.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Garrett said while rubbing a hand up and down my back. His touched soothed me, which confused me more. I didn't know why I was reacting this way, or why Carlisle was here.

Was I possibly hallucinating?

I heard the door shut again before Garrett began to hum, lulling me into a false sleep. I so wanted to sleep and wake up to this just being a dream, but for some reason I was unable to. My mind kept going around and around, not stopping as thoughts of the past and future took hold.

Time held no meaning to me as I refused to move. I couldn't help but swallow out of reflex, drinking from the vampire who held me. He tasted better than I could have ever thought, and he didn't seem to mind one bit. He never told me to stop, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to even if he demanded it.

He would hum, and talk to me as we sat in silence. I knew when Nessie entered the room, bringing blood bags up. I didn't feel threatened by her, but that could have something to do with her being a half vampire.

I knew Jake had imprinted on her, and she was like a daughter to Garrett. She was not a threat to either of us in any sort of way.

"Please, sweetheart," Garrett pleaded. "You gotta stop baby." He laid his head against the top of my own. His voice was filled with need. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to keep sucking his blood he had just consumed, or for me to stop.

I didn't want to stop.

After a short pause, I pulled my fangs from his neck with a whine. Not wanting to move away from him, I buried my head into his neck, taking in his scent once again.

I wasn't sure why, but I was addicted to his scent. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without him, unless he killed me himself.

"I have no idea what is going on in your head, but we can stay here like this for as long as you want," he whispered out calmly and quietly.

He began to purr as I nuzzled my nose into his skin, keeping every body part of myself as close to his as I could. I needed him, and I wasn't sure why. But I knew he helped keep the panic away that was right at the other side of my thoughts.

"Once you are up to it, there's another bag of blood for you, or if you want to go with animal, I can have someone bring you one up here," he went on. "It's up to you what you'd like to use for your food source I won't force you either way."

I shrugged, not caring what I drank. I'd be happy to drink from him any time if he'd let me. I wasn't sure if that was the normal vampire thing to do, though.

"You don't have to answer, but do you remember who I am?" Garrett asked after a couple of minutes.

"Garrett," I whispered, my lips touching his neck gently, tracing along where my teeth had been not too long ago.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked. I nodded against his neck with a sigh. I wanted to talk, but my brain wasn't capable of getting the motion to my mouth. "You don't have to talk, okay. I've got you, sweetheart."

He began to hum once more, and I couldn't help but lean against him more, if that was possible. After a few minutes, he began telling me his story. About how he became a vampire.

"Please," I whimpered out, feeling a deep burn in my throat out of nowhere. I hadn't expected this since nothing had gone like I thought it would.

"What do you need?" he asked, pulling me closer.

"Thirsty," I answered with a pleading cry. "You." His essence had soothed the sting of my throat.

There was a quick movement as Garrett grabbed something, then tore it opened.

"Here, drink this," he said, helping me to get the bag situated and letting me go just an inch so I could move back.

I quickly took the bag in my hands and sucked every last drop of blood from the bag. It tasted like old food, but it soothed the burn better than I would have expected.

It didn't take me long to finish it off, and Garrett took it gently from me, disposing of it somewhere. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being held. I felt protected here, and I never wanted to move.

It had been so long since I had last felt safe. I hadn't truly felt safe when I lived in Forks, knowing that the supernatural was right around the corner from me, literally. Being held in strong warm arms as my own temperature changed felt amazing, and I didn't want to bring attention to it, or move. I wanted to stay like this forever.

After I had moved in with my dad, he never once really hugged me. It was always the awkward fast hugs, and they weren't all that often.

When one of the Cullen's touched me, it seemed like they were drawn more to my warmth than really wanting to give me a hug. Well, expect for Esme and Emmett. Esme was like a mother, soothing my needs when she would hug me. And Emmett was just the type that liked to hug anyways. But everyone else seemed to either keep their distance, or want my warmth.

The first thing that I had done for me, was staying right where I was. I moved inwith my dad because my mom wanted time with her newest husband, and I really didn't want to be anywhere near either of them while they explored each other.

Speaking of my mom, I would miss her, but now I didn't have to worry about taking care of her. I had always had to make sure the bills were paid and we had enough food in the house, since she tended to forget easily. I couldn't remember the funeral for her and Phil well, since I was almost in a trance the entire time and it was only a few weeks after Edward left. It had been all blurry because of the haze I was still in.

I would need to call my father, though. Just so he didn't worry. I'd come up with some lie as to why I couldn't return back home, ever. But I would be able to keep in touch at least. Talking over the phone would keep the secret. It would be enough to keep my father happy, hopefully.

With a deep sigh, I finally moved back an inch, and met the bright red eyes of Garrett.

"Hi," I managed to get out as I took in his face. It was clearer than I remembered from just days before. He had facial hair and perfect cheek bones. He was . . . perfect. He left me breathless, and I wasn't sure why.

"Hello, Bella," he said with a smile. I knew he was taking me in just like I was him. I wasn't sure how much different I was from my human form, but I felt awake. I had spent so long being tired and stressed, and it was all completely . . . . gone.

"Sorry about that," I said, shifting my eyes to where the mark was I had left on his neck.

He shrugged, brushing off my worry. I felt bad that I had bit him, but thinking about it made butterflies grow in my lower belly. **I** wanted to bite him again.

"What are you?" I asked squinting my eyes at him. He meant something to me; I just wasn't sure what it was.

"A vampire," he answered, amused. "But I'll be whatever you want me to be. So for now, just a friend."

"A friend," I agreed, laying my head back down with a happy sigh. "I think I like that, Garrett." I could handle being friends. I knew he wouldn't dare leave me or give up on me, just like Jake. Jake had followed me, searching me out to make sure I was safe.

I had a feeling Garrett would do the same thing, and more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

As I entered theguestroom that Garrett had been using for the past few weeks, I was weary of leaving him to take a shower. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen if he left my sight. I knew, logically, that everything would be perfectly fine and nothing would happen, but it didn't help that I felt such a pull to this vampire.

"I'll be right outside the door," he said soothingly, looking at me like he knew exactly what I was feeling. I squeezed his hand that I had grabbed a hold of before leaving the attic. I was surprised to find that the room I had turned in was clean, and only contained a bed with covered with a comforter.

I nodded, but still didn't move. Instead, I looked at him, not knowing what I needed, or wanted.

I wanted a shower and clean clothes, but for some reason, I was unable to get my legs to move. They were glued to the floor.

Garrett didn't seem to be in much better shape mentally, but was able to fight whatever he was feeling between us. I guessed because he was older and had more years and practice than I did.

"I'll stand right outside that door," Garrett said, pointing to the bathroom door. I followed the movement, looking quickly that way before turning my eyes back to Garrett.

Garrett's room was filled with a large king size bed coveredwith a dark red comforter, a long dresser, and a flat screen TV. It was simple, but felt like home. Anywhere that he was would be home to me, I realized.

I nodded, mumbling an 'okay' before slowly releasing his hand and making my way to the bathroom. The floor was tiled in a dark brown, giving more attention to the whiteness of the countertop and huge bathtub. The shower was lined with dark tiles, and the shower head was a waterfall. I loved it instantly. It had been so long since I had such a nice shower, in a nice place like this.

I was in awe.

"Go on," Garrett urged me, gently pushing me farther into the room. "Here's some clothes that Nessie found in your car. And a hair brush." He handed me a pile of clothes with a bright pink brush with a tag still attached. "I'll let you get to it. Call if you need me, okay."

"Okay," I responded, setting the pile of items on the counter gently. I made sure to keep the door opened a crack just so I could keep his scent close by.

I had expected things to be different, but really everything looked the same for the most part. Things were brighter, and I could see perfectly clear, unlike it had been a month ago or even just a week ago. I didn't need to worry about tearing my clothes, like Edward had explained would happen because of my strength. I knew I could, but I already knew the correct amount of force to use which Garrett had said was unusual.

I quickly stripped out of my filthy clothes, just now noticing how dirty they were. There was dirt stains along with blood and a few tears I couldn't remember having **.** I shrugged, not really concerned about it. It was probably a better idea for me not to know.

I froze as I saw my reflection in the mirror above the sink. My hair was wild, my red eyes bright, and my body was in perfect shape. I had been used to seeing my ribs, so seeing myself filled out so nicely was a shock.

Vampirism suited me. There was no denying it.

Shaking my head to get my thoughts back in order, I turned to the shower, seeing the warm steam rise around me.

The water washed over me as I stepped in into the hot stream. I enjoyed the feel of the water as I lathered my body and cleaned the dirt and blood away. After rinsing the soap away, I took the closest shampoo, washing my hair and rinsing before stepping out and grabbing a fluffy dark blue towel, wrapping it around myself. I took another smaller towel of the same color, wrapping my dripping hair up to help absorb the extra water.

Keeping my eyes trained away from the mirror so I didn't get distracted again, I got dressed **in** the clothes that Nessie had picked out for me. A pair of black yoga pants and a dark green tank top with a lace trim.

I quickly brushed me hair, feeling out of sorts once again. I wasn't sure if it was due to not quite being accustomed to being a vampire, or need to have Garrett within my sight. Just the thought of him brought me near to tears. My vision began to become fuzzy as my breathing increased.

Why? I have no idea.

Not able to get my emotions under control, or my breathing for that matter, I slid down with my back against the counter, laying my head on my knees. I couldn't get my thoughts to work with me. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about, but that didn't stop me from letting the panic take hold of me.

What if he had left me? Maybe he didn't want me, maybe I was keeping him from wherever he wanted to go. I always ruined everything no matter where I went.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart," I heard Garrett's voice through the fuzzy haze that surrounded my mind and my vision. He gently picked me up and I instantly snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck, anchoring myself to him. I vaguely noticed hehadchanged his torn shirt that he had on.

I concentrated on my breathing, not caring where he took us. He could have taken me to the moon, and I wouldn't have noticed, nor would I have cared. I just wanted him in any way I could have him at that very moment.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Bella," Garrett mumbled, rocking me back and forth as I tried to block out my crazy thoughts. "I knew I should have come in as soon as I knew you were fully dressed. But I thought that maybe you would be okay."

"I was," I whispered out once my breathing evened out once again. "I don't know what happened."

"What do you know about mates, Bella?" Garrett asked, leaning back a bit so he could see me, meeting my eyes.

"Just what Edward had told me," I answered, thinking hard. He never really did explain what being mated was like between two vampires. I also told Garrett what Jake had told me not too long ago about imprinting. "It's like a soul has found its reason to live. Everything would be different, and they would be whatever they needed to be for the mated person."

"Well, Edward may be older in years, but his youth is still to be achieved," Garrett said. "Mates, at least for vampires, are unable to leave the mated person, no matter what. It would cause them both pain. At just thought of leaving a mate can cause panic and pain.

"A mate is unable to leave his other half, human or vampire, no matter what for a long length of time with no plans of returning. Most mated vampires mark their mates right away after being found, but in certaincircumstances, that is not the case."

"I know that everything is heightened right now for you, so I will try to explain the best that I can without causing you worry," he went on. "Being mated doesn't mean that you lose yourself. Instead, it makes you stronger. A mate will be whatever you need him to be. A friend, lover, anything."

He paused. I looked into his red eyes, understanding what he was trying to say without scaring me. He worried about how I would react to him, given my history.

"I'm your mate," I stated with ablink. It made sense. Everything did now.

"Yes," he answered wearily as he eyed me.

"Okay," I said, leaning my head back against his neck, not concerned at all.

When Edward had told me he was to be my mate, I felt trapped, not content like I had as soon as the words that I was his mate left Garrett's lips. With Garrett, I didn't feel like that. I felt safe, free like I had nothing to worry about. I knew he wouldn't leave me because I wasn't good enough. I was perfect for him, and him for me.

"Really? I didn't expect you to be so calm about this," Garrett said, pulling me closer to him, fearing I would change my mind.

"Yes, Garrett," I said, brushing my lips against his neck, causing him to shudder. "It makes sense. With you, I can be myself. With Edward, he wanted to control everything I did. I know you won't do that."

"Absolutely not," he said before pressing a light kiss to the top of my head. "I would never force you to be anything. I want you to be who you want to be. Edward may have thought you two were meant to be, but he was wrong. And I am so glad he was."

"Thank you Garrett," I whispered out. "Thank you for saving me."

"Of course, baby," he said, squeezing me tight against him. "I'd do anything for you."

"I'm not the normal type of vampire, am I?" I asked out after a moment of quiet.

 **"** No. But I don't like normal," Garrett answered withoutmissinga beat. **"** You are amazing in every way, and we will have years to get to know one another better at whatever level you want. I'll be whatever you want and need me to be."

"I'm not a virgin," I blurted out. If I was still human, my face would be bright red. I felt Garrett freeze underneath me before he relaxed once again.

"That's okay. I don't expect anything like that for a while, baby," he said tenderly.

"But it will get there, won't it," I asked, feeling confused about what our life together would be like.

"Maybe. But not now. We will just live day by day and see where it takes us," he responded, bringing his hand up to my cheek and caressing it in a loving manner. His touch was gentle, warming me from the inside-out even though I wasn't cold.

We sat there for a few more minutes before Garrett said he wanted to go talk to Carlisle about a few things. I nodded, not really wanting to move from his hold, but did so anyway as he set me on my feet with a promise of taking a walk afterwards.

Standing side by side, I was still a good three or four inches shorter than him, making me shoulder level.

I held onto his hand tightly, fearing the worst. I knew that the two vampires I had once thought of as another set of parents were in this house, and I wasn't sure if I wanted anything to do with them. Or even if they knew who I was when Garret had brought me here.

"Relax, sweetheart," Garrett said towards me as we stepped down the stairs that led to the main floor. "There's nothing to fear."

That was easier said than done.

Feeling his strength steadied me, but only just. I worried that if Esme saw me, she'd either demand me to leave her house and never return, or she'd try to make up for lost time.

And I had to worry if Edward and Alice were somewhere around nearby. I wanted nothing to do with either one of them, ever again. They both left. Alice didn't even tell me good-bye.

I was tempted to cry. Her leavinghadcrushed me, as she was my best friend, or so I had thought.

With one last breath, I blocked off my emotions, hoping that Garrett wasn't leading me to my death.

* * *

Make sure to check out the links in my profile! I am on FB, and am currently working on another great story that will be Edward/Bella pairing. It will be named The Dark Prince (teasers, pic, and music is in the group - Autumn Butterflylives. I hope to start posting it in a few weeks once i have it mostly complete.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

Chapter 7

The main floor was outstanding, just like the house that resided in Forks. This house was smaller, but still looked brand new. The floor was all dark hardwood, the walls a light blue-ish gray color, and tan leather furniture. A dark red rug sat underneath the living room seating. A few scenery pictures adorned the walls, giving the house a homier feel.

It was the total opposite of the house that resided in Forks color scheme wise, while that house was all opened and light, this one was darker, but just as wonderfully styled.

I stood behind Garrett, hoping he'd block me from view of anyone in the house as much as possible. I knew it was fruitless, but I still tried. It helped me to have a few more seconds to get my crazy emotions under control.

"Hello," greeted Esme as we entered the kitchen. The floor ran smoothly through the entire main floor, matching the trim. The cupboards were just a shade lighter, with white countertops. A large window in the kitchen area let in light and let you see the back yard, showing the trees just a few feet away. I could see each leaf from where I stood.

She was exactly like I remembered. A square face, bright golden yellow eyes, and caramel colored hair. She looked perfectly put together after a year. She seemed like she had moved on just fine without me in her life.

"Hello, Esme," Garrett greeted. "Is Carlisle around?"

"Of course. He's in his office," she answered with a smile. "I'll go fetch him. Have a seat."

Garrett led the way to the couch, sitting down against the arm. I slid in beside him, leaning against his side as close as I could as he wrapped his arm around me, holding me safely and securely

"They don't know what was happening to bring you here to this town," Garrett said quietly to me, where only I would be able to hear. "I have a feeling that Edward didn't tell them everything."

"But Alice would have known, Garrett. She'd have told everyone," I said sadly, sure that the entire Cullen family knew that I wasn't good enough for Edward, or for them. I wasn't sure if I was good enough for anyone. Human or vampire.

I really thought I was doing better with getting over him, but being here, as a vampire, it seemed to be caving in on me once more. I didn't know what to do; how to handle this. I could remember clearly how Edward left me in the cold forest, the rain reaching me past the wet leaves, the earth wet as I fell, tripping over a tree root, and refusing to move.

I had nothing else to live for, so what was keeping me going now? Was it worth the fight?

"It's okay, baby," Garrett shushed me, feeling my body shiver in response to the memories. I closed my eyes, drinking in his scent. "I won't let them do anything to you, but if you can, hear them out, alright."

I nodded, hearing two sets of feet coming back our way. I couldn't help but tense, knowing who it was.

"Hello," I heard Carlisle speak as he neared. I kept my eyes closed, hoping I could just wake up from this horrible nightmare. I wasn't sure which would be worse: waking up being hunted by Victoria, or facing my past. His voice was calm, hiding no surprise or malice.

"I hear you have a few questions for me?" he continued, sitting down on the loveseat to the left of where I sat with Garrett.

"Yes. If you have the time," Garrett replied before kissing the top of my head, trying to sooth me in any way he could.

"Of course my friend," Carlisle said. "The change went alright. So what can I answer for you?"

I heard Esme take a seat beside her mate.

"To begin with, Bella didn't seem to have a normal change, and I was curious as to why that could be," Garrett began, wonder lacing his voice, along with pride. "I have turned a few in my day, but she seems to be so different."

"It is possible that when we ran into the nomad, James, and he bit her, her change began at that moment. Even though one of my sons sucked the venom out of her, that may have made her begin the change, but at a much slower rate so there would be less pain. If you hadn't of turned her, it may be possible she would end up becoming one of us over time," Carlisle answered. "Of course, I would have been able to keep an eye on her if we hadn't left. Edward said that Bella didn't want us in her life."

"I never said that," I said quickly, flashing my eyes opened and looking at the pair.

I was met with two surprised vampires, freezing as they took me in. Carlisle looked a little worried as his yellow eyes took in my changes that he could see. His blond hair was perfect, like it always was. I hoped that my hair was still half way decent as it began to dry from my shower not long ago.

I envied both of them. Neither one of them looked like they had suffered one bit, while I fought daily to keep going, forcing myself to keep living until Victoria caught up to me. I had to give up my life because of Edward's childish behavior.

I missed out on going to college, which I had a full ride to one of the most desired schools in the country. But I couldn't go as it would risk too many innocent lives and it wasn't worth the risk. I would never find another happy family either.

"Edward told me he . . . that he didn't want me. He left me in the forest, and I would have died that night if the wolves hadn't found me," I said, my voice breaking. "I begged him to not leave me, but he did. I didn't get to tell anyone good-bye."

"Oh, honey," Esme said near tears herself. "Edward only told us you wanted us out of your life. We never thought he'd lie to us. We would have fought War World Three, to stay in your life if we would have known otherwise. He will be hearing from me soon enough."

"But Alice would have saw and told you," I said, making sure that all my points were addressed. Someone must have known what Edward was up to.

"She didn't see anything," Carlisle spoke up, meeting my eyes. "She figured you were with the wolves, since she can't see them. That, or you . . . ." he left his sentence unfinished.

"Died," I finished for him after a pause. At his nod, I went on, "I would have killed myself, I tried a few times, but Jake always seemed to pop up at the wrong...well right times. I jumped off a cliff, and didn't take care of myself." By the end, I was just barely whispering my words out, dropping my head in shame, but still leaning against Garrett. I couldn't pull myself from his side.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said, standing and moving to sit beside me. "I will ring his neck the next time I see him." She then wrapped both arms around me, ignoring Garrett's huff of frustration, bringing me into a tight hug.

At first, I froze, not expecting a hug. I expected neither of them to want to have anything to do with me, demanding that I leave and never return.

Esme's hug was filled with desperation as she held fast, not caring that I wasn't returning her embrace as I sat immobile.

After a few seconds, I slowly brought my arms up, returning her hug lightly. It didn't take long for me to relax against her hold, sagging against her as I dry sobbed. I cried for having the possibility of having my family back that I had once thought I had lost. I cried for being given another chance at life, at hope, and at love.

I let my unshed tears wash away the deprivation that I had lived with, letting them no longer have a hold on me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme said once we both calmed down. She leaned back, keeping her hands on my shoulders so she could see my face clearly. At least it wasn't red and splotchy from crying. "Edward brought home a letter to us all, that I now know was forged, saying that you wanted us gone. I didn't think he was capable of doing such a thing like that. If I had known, I wouldn't have left. _We_ wouldn't' have left you."

"I know, Esme," I said with a small smile. And I did know. I knew that they wouldn't have left me to fend off a crazy nomad by myself. They would have stuck by me, either letting me stay human and protecting me while I lived a life I wanted, or changed me themselves so Victoria was no longer a threat to me.

"How are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked once Esme moved back to sit beside him and I leaned back into Garrett. "I am sure you didn't expect to run into us, let alone Garrett. Jake did explain a few things to us while you were changing."

"I . . . I'm doing okay," I answered, not really sure how to answer. "I guess, I'm here." I didn't expect this town to be the place where I would get my family back, let alone gain a few friends. I kept my face neutral my voice low. I didn't want to get my hopes up just to be destroyed.

"That's understandable. You have been through a lot the past few months," Carlisle replied, leaning back with his arm wrapped around Esme. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want, but I must ask, how do you want to feed?"

"I don't know," I said in thought. I don't have a clue as to what I wanted to drink from, knowing that Garrett wouldn't want me to drink from him again. Plus, I knew it took his strength, and I couldn't make him suffer like that, no matter how much the thought appealed to me.

"That's perfectly fine, dear," Esme said. "Our life style isn't for everyone. You can give it try, and if it doesn't work out, we will find you another source. I can see that the idea of killing humans isn't something you want to do, though."

"Whatever you choose, you are welcome to stay here, Bella. No matter what," Carlisle added.

"Thank you, both of you," I said, surprised that they were so welcoming, still after all this time.

"Of course; you're family. You have always been part of our family, Bella," Esme said with a gentle smile.

~RTL~

Walking hand in hand with Garrett, I took in all the sights, sounds and smells of the forest around me. The gentle breeze ruffled the green leaves of the trees as the sun broke through the gray clouds in the sky high above. The temperature rose, along with the humidity. The birds could be heard chirping and fluttering their wings among the trees.

Everything was so clear, in both hearing and vision. It had been so long since I had been in a forest, let alone took time for a nice relaxing walk. It was a lot to take in, but at the same time so easy to keep track of every movement, every sound.

"What are you thinking, baby?" Garrett asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just how everything is the same, but different at the same time," I answered, looking down at the ground as my bare feet barely touched the mossy wet earth.

Our hands were once again entwined with one another, my grip tighter than his. I was afraid he would leave me at the first chance he got, even with the knowledge we are mated and that he couldn't possibly do so.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me.

"My eye sight is the same. I noticed the change slowly over a couple of weeks, but I didn't think it was anything to worry about. As a child, I had needed glasses, and after I got to know the Cullen's, I didn't wear them much anymore unless I was reading late at night. But after James bit me, I didn't need them at all, and I could see things better as the days went by. Almost like I had Lasik eye surgery done," I answered. "I know now that it was the change starting."

"Other things changed as well, I'm guessing?" Garrett asked, pulling me to a stop near a fallen tree where we both sat. I leaned against his chest after he pulled me down to sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but think of it as a lover's embrace.

"Yeah," I answered after a few moments. "I was a natural at tripping over air, and one day, it just . . . stopped. Jake even commented on it a time or two and I just shrugged it off. I had no explanation for the changes. I may not have been eating healthy, or much at all, but I didn't lose weight like someone else would have either."

"I wish you hadn't have been starving yourself, even though it wasn't on purpose," Garrett spoke sadly.

"I didn't mean to," I said, feeling ashamed. "But it was so hard to force myself to eat when the food didn't hold any appeal to me. More often than not, I ended up being sick shortly after I ate most things. I thought it was just a part of the depression after Edward left."

"Thinking about that, it could have been a way your body was rejecting the food since it was needing blood, like our kind," Garrett said in thought. "I really haven't ever met a human that slowly turned like you. I know it is possible, but I never learned the specifics of it. Maybe one day we will have to take a trip to see the Kings. They would love to know that I've mated finally after all these years."

"Possibly," I replied, leaning more against him, enjoying the feeling of him holding me, supporting me. I basked in the pressure of his arms wrapped around my torso, anchoring me to him.

"So, how do you think animals would taste?" Garrett asked after a while of quiet between us.

"Can't be too bad," I shrugged as I thought about it. "What will you do if I choose to drink furry critters?"

"I'd be right there with you, sweetheart," he answered easily. "If it helps you to be who you want to be, then I will be there every step of the way right beside you. I'll gladly drink from animals."

"Really?" I asked shocked, turning so I could see his face. I also noticed his hair had a few stray leaves and I couldn't help but reach up and take them out. I took note that there was no gray hairs, so he was only a few years older than myself before he was frozen in time.

"Yes, my Bella," he said with a sweet smile, lighting up his eyes. "Carlisle has been hinting about me turning to that lifestyle for hundreds of years. I had no reason to drink animals, not until now."

Garrett reached up, grabbing my wrist in a light hold and brought it down to his chest, keeping his calm and happy demeanor. Looking into his eyes, I could see that he was getting close to needing to feed again, just like I was, but also the love he held for me. I could see the depth of love he had for me in such a short amount of time, but also I knew he wouldn't do anything to scare me away. He'd do anything for me.

I knew without a doubt that it would take me a little longer to feel that sort of emotion for him, let alone anyone else, but he would understand.

"How about we go hunt," he said, blinking and releasing me. He broke whatever connection we had, and I internally sighed. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed about that or not.

Bouncing up to a standing position, I slid into step beside Garrett as he dusted his pants off. I couldn't stop myself as I checked out his cute ass as it fit his sexy body perfectly.

"I really have no idea how to go about this," he mumbled, taking my hand into his much larger one and looking deeper into the forest.

"Well, how to do you hunt down a human?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I follow them, then sneak up and take them out when they least expect it," he answered before looking at me. "Easy."

"Maybe we need someone to explain how to do this," I said, at a loss at what to do. Edward never went into detail on how he hunted. Actually, he never really went into detail about any of his life. I couldn't help but frown at that thought.

"I'll walk you through it," I heard from behind me.

Garrett growled as I turned around, glaring at whoever had the guts to sneak up on us. Seeing the male vampire that stood there, holding his hands up in surrender with a sheepish look upon his face, I dropped my glare. I knew this vampire, the entire six foot and five inches.

"Emmett!" I shouted, launching myself at him and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He caught me easily, swirling me around. I couldn't help but keep a huge smile on my face. I never thought I would have missed him so much, let alone see him again.

He had always been like my big brother, and I had enjoyed the few times we were left alone together. I felt more like myself when it was just the two of us.

"Hey, Bella-bean," he said once he sat me back down on my feet. Garrett was quick to bring me to his side, wrapping an arm around my waist in protectiveness. "Looking good." Emmett looked me up and down. "I knew you'd be one of us one day."

"Thanks to Garrett," I said, turning my smile to the said vampire. I leaned my head against his arm, letting him know that I wouldn't be going anywhere. If I thought I was panic filled at the thought of leaving him, but I guess it had to go both ways.

"Awesome! So you both want to learn how to take down a critter?" Emmett said, not asking how I became a vampire, or the reason why. I had to assume that Esme already explained it to him, about what Edward had done, and possibly how I got here today.

"Yeah. I don't think I could hunt humans. I don't want to take some innocent life if I don't have to," I answered, looking up at the much bigger vampire who stuffed his hands in his front pockets. "And I can't live off of bagged blood. I'm sure that would be a first for our kind."

"You are the first that has been so different, baby," Garrett said sweetly, looking down at me. I was tempted to push my lips against his, wondering how his lips would feel, but turned my attention back to Emmett before the urge became too much.

"Well, I know that human blood is way better, but I have survived off of animals just fine so far," Emmett said with a shrug and light laugh. "It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. First, you just need to listen for heartbeats, then find your prey. Once you do that, you take the animal down and drain it, snapping the neck if you want. I like keeping the bears alive, before draining them. They put up a good fight," he finished with a light laugh, his face lighting up with humor and thrill.

"Sounds easy enough," I stated brightly. "Esme didn't say you were showing up."

"She called me after you two left to go for a walk. I wasn't that far away; just a few towns over. I thought I'd pop in and see my baby sister," he answered, looking at me with a puppy dog look. "I would like to get to know you, Bella. The real you."

"Sure, I'd like that," I said, feeling my chest swell with gratitude towards the older vampire.

"Great!" Emmett said, fist bumping the air. "I'll see you back at the house then."

Without another word, he ran off, hardly making any noise as he raced to the house.

"He better keep his hands off you," Garrett mumbled, leading me to where a few deep wet heartbeats could be heard.

"He's like a brother to me," I said with a laugh, amused that Garrett was jealous of another mated vampire. "He always a hugging type. There's nothing to worry about."

"You're mine," Garrett said, stopping and turning me to face him with his hands on my shoulders. "Mine."

"Oh, Garrett," I sighed, moving to wrap my arms around his torso, bringing him to me. I was glad that I wasn't the only one that felt such a connection. I was beginning to worry that something was wrong with me since he had hardly shown any emotions to me other than his looks.

He instantly wrapped his arms around me, taking a deep breath in of my scent. I was glad that I wasn't the only one that had crazy uncontrollable emotions. Although, for the past half hour, my emotions did stay the same.

"How 'bout we get some animals?" he asked once he calmed down enough to step back an inch.

With a nod from me, Garrett took my hand and led me towards the beating hearts. I made sure to keep my footsteps light and quiet. It only took a few minutes to sneak up on the animals. There were two deer gazing on the weeds.

With a squeeze of my hand, we both took off. I heard Garrett snap the neck of his prey right as I caught my own.

Grimacing at the coarse hair, I tried to ignore it as I brought my mouth to the beast's neck. I bit down, trying to not be repulsed at the taste, but swallowed the blood that shot out of the artery into my mouth. It wasn't the best tasting, but I think I would be able to deal with it. Maybe sneaking a blood bag in once a month or so.

Dropping the dead body, I couldn't help but laugh at Garrett. He stood there with a look of horror at the dead animal at his feet. He was spluttering, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"That is the foulest thing ever," he said, hearing me giggle. "I don't know how they do it."

"It's better than eating dirt," I laughed out, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, walking to me. "Are you sure that's what you want to eat?"

"It's better than killing people. I don't expect you to drink from the same thing as me. I'm okay if you drink from humans, Garrett," I answered. I wouldn't make him suffer. He was used to drinking humans, and if he didn't want to change that, I wasn't going to force him.

"I'll give it a few tries still," he said, kissing the top of my head tenderly. "I'm sure everyone will want to know how it went, though."

"It went better than I thought it could possibly go," I said, begging to lead him back towards the house in a lighter mood that I had been in when we left the house just hours before.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Be sure to join my group (link is in my profile). I'm working on a new story, and hope to finish it soon, but it doesn't want to end. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

With a deep breath, I hoped to keep my emotions positive. I had done so well with just being alone with Garrett.

I knew there were four vampires inside the house, along with Nessie and a thing that smelt like a wet dog. I gathered that the wet sopping dog smell was from Jake. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see anyone, happy to stay in a cocoon with just my new friend, blocking out the rest of the world.

The door opened as I stepped on the first step revealing Esme's grinning face.

"I was worried you wouldn't return," she said sheepishly as she opened the door wider, allowing us in.

"I'm done running from the past," I said with a smile. "I may not be normal for most vampires, but I've been running to save everyone around me for over a year. I'm not going to run again."

Esme simply brought me into a tight hug once more at my words. I could see the relief on her face as she pulled back. She looked at me from head to toe before stepping back and letting us in the house.

I had to wonder if they all really thought I would run at the first chance I got. If I was human yes of course, I would run knowing that I had no chance at this life, with them. But now, I couldn't leave Garrett, and I wouldn't want to run just because a few vampires from my past showed up. I was an equal for the most part now. It was refreshing almost.

That didn't mean I wanted to face them all. I had no idea how I would react, but I guess I would be finding out.

I knew I wouldn't react well if Alice or Edward popped up, but I hoped to have more control over my reactions by the time either one of them would come around.

"Hi!" Emmett said, waving at us as he sat on the couch playing on his iPad. "There's no TV here. So boring," he playfully whined out, winking at me and Garrett after rolling his eyes.

"Then go buy one," Carlisle said, entering the room and sitting down on the loveseat.

"Already planning on it," Emmett smiled.

"Can't you get your nose out of electronics for like five minutes?" Rose huffed as she leaned against the farthest wall. Her look towards Emmett was soft compared to her annoyed voice.

She looked just as perfect as everyone else. Her blond hair was styled in soft waves, and her clotheswinkle free.

"And do you have to be in here, mutt?" she asked towards Jake, who was sitting on the floor with Nessie leaning her back to his chest.

"Hey!" Nessie said. "He is not a mutt!"

"He is too," Rose said, refusing to look my way.

"Rose," Esme warned, shooting her a 'mother' look.

"What?" she asked, widening her eyes in mock fear.

"Enough," Carlisle sighed, but he looked happy to have most of his family back together. I had to wonder what the two parental figures had been through after they were forced to leave by their first son. I wasn't going to ask, even though it was a fleeting thought. "How long do you two plan to stay?"

"A while," Rose answered. "I'm bored of moving from one place to another."

"You never were that great at being a nomad," Emmett teased his mate. "Of course, that is if you have room here." He turned his attention to the 'parents' of the house.

"Of course we do," Esme said happily.

"So, you two are mates?" Emmett said our way, wagging his eye brows.

"Just friends," Garrett answered for me.

"So you haven't had sex yet?" he asked, causing me to feel embarrassed. It was weird to not feel my cheeks heat up.

"No," I said, surprised my voice stayed even, although I felt hot all over. "We're _friends_."

"Friends. I don't believe that," Emmett said, looking at our hands that were still together and how I was leaning towards Garrett, craving his touch. "That won't last long."

"Alice will be here in a couple of days," Rose said, looking at me for my reaction after giving Emmett an annoyed look. It was the first time she had set her eyes on me, and I couldn't help but feel like a weight was set upon my chest.

I wanted to hide under a rock just from her look. Even as a human, Rose hadn't liked me one bit, and it seemed to be no different now.

"I . . . I can't stay in the same house as her right now," I said, leaning into Garrett more, letting his presence sooth my frazzled nerves.

"The loft is yours. I'm sure you can deal with the humans without any issues," Nessie said. "I have no use for it, so you are more than welcome to keep using it."

"Can't picture Gar staying in one spot," Emmett said, looking up from his device he had been playing around on.

"I'll have you know, the last fifteen years I've not traveled far from home," Garrett said proudly. "I stuck close to Nessie, since she had no family and needed someone to help her along the way."

"I'm not sure if we will stay around this area," I spoke up, letting everyone know that we had no certain plans. "I don't know what we will do."

"We have all the time in the world, baby," Garrett said softly before pressing a tender kiss to the top of my head. I couldn't help but sigh quietly, melting into him.

"I don't want either of you running off without telling us," Esme said, looking at us both sternly.

"Of course," I said towards her. "I know. . ."

"I'd be perfectly happy to never see you again," Rose interrupted as she stood up straight. "You have no idea what kind of pain you caused this family by demanding us to leave. You tore this family apart!"

"Rose, babe," Emmett said, trying to sooth her rant.

My eyes went wide in shock as I listened. It was obvious she didn't know how Edward left me that night. But as she kept talking I wasn't able to get a word in, mostly due from shock that left me at a loss for words. I kept a strong hold on Garrett's hand, afraid he would disappear if I let go for even a second. I'd disappear myself it was possible.

"Emmett couldn't stand to be in the same house as anyone for a long time, so he left and I had to follow. We never stayed in a spot for longer than a week," she went on. "Jasper couldn't deal with the emotions from everyone, so he left the same day with Alice.

"Alice thinks that you died shortly afterwards, since she couldn't see you. She called me daily, crying that she never got to see her best friend because you didn't want Edward, or any of us, in your life.

"And Edward ran to Volturi, hoping they'd grant his wish to die. Instead, they took him in, demanding that he work with them for letting a human live, knowing our secret was to stay hidden and unknown. He says he can't leave the castle, and will hardly talk to anyone of us.

"So now, you stand there and think you can just waltz back into our lives like nothing happened? I want nothing to do with you!" She then turned and stalked up the stairs, her shoes clicking along the hardwood floor.

"Sorry," Emmett said, giving me a sad look before chasing after his mate.

I continued to stand there frozen, not sure what to feel. I felt nothing and everything all at once.

Shock. Worry. Amazement. Disappointment. Acceptance.

Each emotion crashed into me like a stormy sea and I was unable to grab a hold **on to** just one certain emotion.

I didn't know what to say or even how to respond to Rose's speech. Logically, I knew she had yet to hear the truth and I wasn't sure she would even want to listen to it. Or maybe she had heard the truth and refused to believe it.

Hearing that Alice thought I was already dead wasn't exactly a surprise. I had Jake and I never made any plans so she wasn't able to see me, just like I had planned out. I hadn't wanted her to know, but now I worried what would happen when she learned that I was in fact alive. More than alive.

I was sure that once she knew, Edward would know shortly afterwards, bringing him back to the rest of his family. Would he try to stake a claim over me?

Oh God! What would Garrett do if so? Was I really worth more trouble for this family? It was my fault for getting involved with vampires and werewolves in the first place.

"Bella?" I heard Garrett say worriedly as he stood in front of my shaking form, resting his palms on either side of my face. I hadn't realized that I was shakinguncontrollably. "Sweetheart," he spoke again, leaning down so his eyes met my own.

"Gar . . . Garrett," I panted out in short pants. "Can't . . . . breathe."

I was panicking. I was a vampire, but yet I felt like couldn't breathe.

My chest hurt as my unneeded breaths forced their way out. My thoughts turned inward, trying to not panic overmy attack.

I knees gave out, causing me to collapse. Garrett easily caught me before he picked me up and sat down on the couch. My legs were resting on the arm of the couch, my back supported by Garrett's body as he held me tightly to him. I heard Jake and Nessie leave as she mumbled something about giving us privacy.

With a heavy pant, I laid my head against Garrett's chest and shoulder, trying to breathe in his scent as he wrapped his arms around me, encircling me in a bubble.

"We are fine, Alice," I heard Esme say from another room in the house.

At the name, I couldn't help but shake more; I wanted it to stop. It had to.

"It's okay, baby," Garrett cried out to where only I could hear him. "It's okay."

I knew that my acting like this scared him, just as much as it did me, but I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I willeditto stop.

I was defiantly not a normal vampire.

I sobbed out, clenching my arms around my torso, trying to bring myself to be as small as possible. I somehow got my knees bent up more, making myself even smaller.

"Please," I kept mumbling, although it wasn't veryclear. I don't know what I wanted or **needed** other than Garrett's strong grip around me.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked, causing me to stiffen, fearing she'd harm one of us.

"Rose, not now," Carlisle gritted out as he entered the living room.

"But I've never seen anyone like that," she said, sounding worried.

"Lets' go somewhere else to talk, Rose," Carlisle spoke quietly and calmly. "Esme please get them blood bags."

There was a flurry of movement around us as I kept my eyes shut tightly, head buried against Garrett. He slowly ran a hand along my arms to the ends of my hand. His touch slowly soothed me.

I wondered when my breaking point would hit. How much more could I handle before the descending darkness would take hold of me?

I no longer knew who I was or what I was to become. I should have died so many times, but I was still standing so to say. I survived when someone normal would have died. I wasn't normal, I was far from it.

"You're perfect, Bella. Perfect in every way," Garrett said with a pain filled voice. It sounded like he wanted to cry with me if he could.

"I'm not," I sobbed out with a hiccup. I was so far from perfect as I possibly could be.

"You are to me," he replied in a raspy voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rose asked quietly from across the room. I don't know why, but I felt an extreme need to protect my mate.

Garrett lifted his head to say something to the unwelcome vampire. Giving in to my instincts, what they needed, what they wanted. I sunk my teeth into his neck, instantly cutting off whatever was going to say. He mumbled out a 'fuck' as he surrendered to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, i never thought this story would be the most popular, or the most reviewed so far out of all my stories. Thank you readers! I haven't had the chance to reply to reviews for the last few chapters, as i'm busy working on a new story, along with RL.

The reason why Bella keeps biting - she's an unstable newborn. She's confused, working through her issues, and not sure what to feel.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Time held no meaning as I kept a strong hold on Garrett. I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon either. He was mine.

 _Mine_!

I was able to hear a word or two, but I was not able to keep up with what was being said. I held myself completely stiff, trying my best not drink from my mate more thanI had to. I knew I had surprised him, but I couldn't control my actions.

I was a monster.

I wasn't normal, and I had no idea what to do.

"Maybe having Jasper here would help," Carlisle mused, his voice low.

"You just need to stake your claim," Rose just in a boredtone.

"Rose!" Esme said in shock.

Maybe that was what I needed. The idea of Garrett marking me as his was giving me butterflies. And didn't normal vampires go at it constantly at first anyway?

I could remember when Emmett joked about tearing a house apart one time when he claimed his mate shortly after he was turned, and how no one was able to stand to be within miles of him and Rose.

"Well, I don't know how they haven't yet," Rose huffed out.

On reflex, I swallowed a mouthful of blood from Garrett's neck, igniting a deep grunted groan from him.

"Oh fuck," he grunted out, letting his head fall backwards against the couch. "Carlisle, what should I do?" His voice was low and lust filled, even though he tried to hide that fact.

Garrett's voice was alsofilled with anguish as he pleaded with the doctor on what to do. He was aslost as I was. I couldn't control myself and my needs, whatever they might be.

"I'm not sure, Garrett," I heard Carlisle answer after a moment of silence. "I haven't' encountered something like this before. But Rose could be right. You may need to take her, claim her as your mate, to help calm her emotions and dependency on you."

"I can't – won't – without her in the right state of mind," Garrett whispered out harshly.

At his voice, I couldn't help but whine out, trying to sooth him as much as I could in our predicament. It wasn't his fault that I was so unstable.

"I know, but look at all the other mated couples," Carlisle said calmly, not at all offended by the tone Garrett used. "We have personal moments often, and the first few years are normally more active - sexual wise."

"It'll only get worse the longer you wait," he finished sadly after a short pause.

"Okay," Garrett sighed out, defeated.

My chest ached at his defeat. Was he giving up on me? Did he not want me?

I must not be his mate if he so willingly gives up after justa few days.

All of a sudden, sobs wracked my body, my teeth still stuck deep in his neck, refusing to release him. My body shook as my thoughts reminded me of a darker time. Of the pain and abandonment, betrayal and loss all at once.

"Sweetheart," I heard Garrett cry out softly, pulling me closer to his chest. "I won't let you go. Ever."

He then began to sing softly, matching each note in perfect harmony.

Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore

As he sung quietly, Carlisle ushered everyone out of the house, hoping to help calm me down.

Word by word, my shacking and sobbing slowed, although my panic stayed, not letting me go from its dark consuming grasp.

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time

I sighed out, letting his words sooth me more than anything else. I would be able to listen to his voice forever.

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West

By the end of the song, the panic was completely gone. I couldn't help but sigh out gently, finally able to remove my teeth from his neck. I kept my head buried in his neck, ashamed of my actions and thoughts. He half cried out, half moaned as I sealed his wound, but otherwise stayed quiet and breathed evenly.

Maybe Carlisle was right? Maybe we did need to mate, to become one. I _craved_ to have his mark on me, showing the world that he was mine. I wasn't really wanting to do it this way, but I was out of choices. I wasn't sure what wouldhappen the next time I become overwhelmed.

I slowly moved my hand from his torso and shredded shirt to the other side of his neck that had yet to be marked. I kept my touch feather light, playing with the ends of his hair. It was like silk.

Even slower, I moved my hand behind his neck where I began to massage at the base of his skull, although not very hard as his head lay weakly against the couch. I didn't think I took that much from him, did I?

I brought my lips to my mark, tenderly kissing him. Other than the lust filled moan, he didn't move.

After a couple of seconds, I moved back, hoping I was still his. I feared I had acted like a child one too many times and he'd want nothing to do with me any longer.

Pulling back, I was met with a tired, but lust filled gaze of Garrett. His eyes were pitch black and rimed with dark circles. He slowly blinked, like he was tired and **had** just began to recover from being sick.

My own eyes widened before my vision clouded with unshed tears. I had caused my mate such distress.

"Hey," Garrett whispered out using his palm to rub my cheek to bring me back to the present. "I'm okay." A pause. "But I do need more blood. I can't get it myself." His voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

I simply nodded, trying to figure out how I was going to do that.

"Bag on table," he said seeing my worry. He shifted his gaze towards the end table, where there were at least five bags sitting in a steaming silver bowl of water.

Other than the small glance, he didn't move. I did that. I cause him to be so weak.

I began to panic once more, my breaths fast and shallow. I felt horrible that I caused my mate such pain, making him so weak he couldn't move.

"Bella," Garrett called, raising his voice a notch to get my attention as his palm stayed put on my cheek. "There yaa'e," he said, breaking his words up as his voice gave out. I blinked, letting him know I heard him. "I need that blood. You 'ave to help me, babe."

His voice lowered word by word, although he kept his face calm and tender, not at all deterred by my panic stricken face.

"Please, baby," he pleaded after a few moments as I stayed frozen.

"Yeah. Blood," I said, trying to force myself to move. "Got it."

I sat up a little more, moving my hand that was on his neck down to his bare chest. He had a small dusting of hair against his slightly darker skin tone. I couldn't help but get desecrated by how smooth and strong he looked, and thinking about what he may have done before he was turned. I ran my hand through his light colored chest hairs, watching how his muscles flexed.

I half way wondered what happened to his shirt, as he had one on when we came down the stairs.

Garrett's hand that was on my cheek slid down to my neck, holding me there. His hold on me was light, but felt like it weighed me down, keeping me in place. He had total control over my body.

"Blood, Bella," he reminded me softly, but urgently.

"Huh?" I asked, dazed. I forced myself to meet his eyes once more. "Oh, right." I then quickly reached over for a blood bag, tearing it opened and bringing it to my mate's mouth. I held it tightly, letting him drink the red goodness.

I watched as he swallowed every last drop. I couldn't help but be memorized by his Adams apple.

After he finished the first bag, I was quick to get him another one, tearing it opened and holding it for him, even as his hands wrapped around my own. I was determined to bring him back to health, give him back to his strength. It was my duty after everything I had put him through in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you, dear one," he said after finishing the second bag and letting it fall to the floor.

Gently, he cupped my cheek in his palm, and I couldn't help but lean into it, feeling his strength return through the small gesture. I'm sure my heart would be beating twice as fast if it was still beating.

He smiled tenderly, almost lovingly at me. I couldn't help but lean in, meetinghis lips in a soft caress. His look was so tender, full of hope and adoration, I couldn't help but kiss him, pouring my need for forgiveness into the kiss.

He met me readily, wrapping his arms tight around me and holding me close to his chest. My hands had a mind of their own as they wrapped around his neck, tangling into his hair. His hands wrapped themselves in my own long hair as our kiss deepened.

He opened his mouth, letting me explore.

My lower belly grew with butterflies, as he was pulling me towards him while he moved his hands to my skull, slightly pulling and tugging me closer to him. His cock was hard underneath my legs, igniting the fire.

"Take me to bed, Garrett," I said, breaking away as I panted.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning – Smut scene J

Chapter 10

"Are you sure?" Garrett asked after setting me down on the bed that was in his room. He stepped back, but still in arms reach as he looked me over from head to toe to make sure I was willing to do _this_.

"Yes," I answered, snaking my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. "You mean everything to me, Garrett." I didn't know how else to show him that I was his.

His eyes, no longer black from lack of strength, were now filled with lust and need, matching my own. My chest filled with hope and something else I couldn't quite name.

He simply nodded before he brought his lips back to my own, taking charge. He knew exactly what I needed, and with the blood in his system, he was in more control now than he had been for a few hours.

Slowly, he brought his hands to the hem of my shirt. As I raised my arms, he took the slim tank top off and tossed it to the floor. Apparently, I had torn his shirt off in my fit of panic downstairs.

Breaking away, he trailed his lips to my neck, leaving a wet trail of hot kisses as he slowly brought his hands to my shoulders, then down the tops of my arms. The backs of his hands rubbed my outer breasts, causing me to arch, wanting more. Needing more.

"Touch me," I demanded, letting my mate know that I was perfectly fine. I wanted this. I had been waiting a lifetime for this moment it felt like.

Without a word, he brought his hands up to my breasts, just now noticing that I didn't have a bra on. He held them in his hands, playing with their weight.

"Perfect," he mumbled in awe as he watched my breasts in his hands. "You were made for me." He glanced up, meeting my eyes before turning his attention back to my breasts **.**

"Yours," I panted out, leaning back on my forearms, jutting my breasts out more. He tenderly swiped his thumbs over both nipples, causing me to moan out louder than I thought I would.

Moving his hands down to my hips, he slowly took my pants and underwear off after I lifted my hips for him, then took his own off before stepping back. I couldn't help but swallow thickly as I took him in. His cock was hard, thick, and dripping at the head.

Without a thought, I knelt in front of him, taking him in my hand. I was just barely able to fold my fingers around him, giving him a test rub as he grunted out, bucking to meet my touch. I could feel the charge between us, drawing me towards him. He was mine, and I was his.

Feeling brave, I brought my mouth to the tip, sucking the head into my mouth and tasting his bitter cum. He moaned deep in his chest as I sucked, enjoying the feeling of being able to bring him such pleasure.

"Bella," he said, grabbing hold of my head, not sure if he wanted to pull me closer or back away a few steps.

After a few moments, he decided to take a step back, but he looked at me in awe as I met his eyes. I tried to show him how much I desired him with my look as I knelt before him on my knees.

"Stand up, baby," he coaxed, helping me to stand. "That was great, and I can't wait till round two, but right now, I want to be inside of you."

Once I was to my full height, he crashed his lips to my own, drawing me to him as he wrapped one hand around my waist, the other in my hair. My own hands went to his head, pulling his head closer to me, deepening the kiss. I couldn't get enough of him.

Backing up a step, he cupped my face with both hands, holding me still.

"Let me take control, let me show you what you mean to me," he said gently. "Nothing you could ever do will make me feel any different. You are my light, sweet Bella."

I allowed him to lay me down on the bed with my head on the pillow as he crawled up my body kissing as he went, when he found my lips again he was kissing me senseless once again.

I let him take control, bringing me to the brink of pleasure as he tweaked my nipples, igniting moans and other small noises out of me. He played with my body, listening and watching for my reactions.

"Are you ready?" he asked, snaking his hand down to my clit and then my opening where I was soaking wet.

"Yes," I whispered out, trying to arch more into his hand, craving more.

He gently entered one finger, then another, stretching me and getting me ready. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being full.

He withdrew his fingers before lining himself up, slowly pushing his cock into my pussy.

Inch my inch, he pushed in, letting me adjust to his size. Once he was all the way in, he kissed me hotly before moving out, and then back in in one quick session.

He was huge, but it wasn't uncomfortable, thankful to be a vampire so it didn't hurt at all. I was glad he gave me a moment to adjust, but I was still wet and ready for him. I would always be.

I breathed out, keeping my eyes closed as he hit just where I needed him to. He knew how to work my body, what parts to give more attention to, and just where to please me best.

We were made for one another.

"You are so tight," he ground out, moving slowly in and out, drawing out both of our orgasms.

"Faster," I huffed out, needing more. I wanted faster, but slow at the same time. The need itself would be my undoing.

He leaned on his forearms, caging me in as his hair fell around our faces as he kissed my lips as he pumped in and out, drawing both of our orgasms out as long as possible.

Finally, he did as I wanted, moving faster, hitting my g-spot. It didn't take long for my lower belly to warm as I squeezed around his cock, my impending orgasm right there.

Garrett grunted out sharply before leaning down, biting my neck, marking me as his as he pushed in one last time. I caved, arching up as I took everything he was able to give me, giving out a silent scream of pleasure.

I may have blacked out as I came down from my high, as he slowly sealed my wound after withdrawing his teeth. He kept his softening cock inside of my pussy, laying on top of me. He leaned back far enough to meet my eyes with a tender look.

"Hi," I blinked with a smile, not wanting to move. My hands stayed around his neck where they had been when I clamped them around him, holding me to him.

"Hello," he smiled, pleased with himself.

I felt better, more normal. I think. I didn't feel like I needed to keep him in my eyesight, although I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon either. My emotions and thoughts were all on him, and only him.

"I wish to see your face the next time you cum," he stated, running the back of a hand down my cheek. I leaned into it, closing my eyes at the promise of another round.

"You can," I stated, feeling content.

He met my lips once more, slow and consuming as he took his time, exploring. He let his hand trail down my cheek, to my neck and to my breast again.

"I think Rose was right," I blurted out as he trailed fiery kisses down my jaw to my neck. My voice came out breathy.

"I agree," he mumbled between kisses. "You seem to be in a better state of mind."

"I am," I said, quickly flipping Garrett over so I could straddle him. I smiled mischievously as I sat up, feeling his cock twitch inside of me.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, bucking into me and letting his head flop to the bed. His hands came to my waist, not moving me nor holding me still. "I love this view," he said, looking at me with lust as I sat on him. He fit inside of me perfectly.

I rolled my hips, loving the look of pure lust that overcome his face. I smiled at him, doing it again before pushing my pelvis down on him.

"Oh," he said, helping to push me down more as I swiveled my hips once again.

His cock was hard within seconds, and I was ready for round two. I could feel his cock throb with each roll of my hips, enjoying the way his face contorted **.**

"I can't wait to try other ways," I hinted, leaning down so I was just a breath's ways from his lips.

"Oh, I love dirty talk," he ground out as he closed his eyesin bliss.

I met his lips, surprising him, and took advantage of his shocked state. We fought for dominance, out tongues battling.

The sound of skin slapping skin as Garrett met me thrust for thrust, his hands moving between my breasts, pinching my nipples, and holding on to my hips. The base of the bed complained as he moved, the wood splintering.

"Oh, you are amazing," he grounded out, moving a hand to my clit to, bringing me to my peak quickly.

"Oh Angel," I whispered out, reaching my climax. Once again, I clinched around him. The force of my release causing him to cum. My pussy squeezed around him as he came, shooting his seed into my body with force.

"Angel?" he asked once we calmed and I was laying with my head on his chest, legs entwined with his own.

"You saved me," I replied softly. "You're my angel, Garrett. It fits you perfectly."

I kissed him deeply, showing him how much I was grateful for him. He saved him, more times than I wanted to count.

He was my mate, and I would hold on tightly to him, never letting him go. Nothing could tear us apart, not even my past.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"What do you mean _he's_ coming here?" Rose shouted angrily, pacing the living room.

Garrett and I were cuddled on the couch, me leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, my head on his chest. Emmett was the one that brought the news of the impending family member's return.

I wasn't the least bit concerned and Garrett didn't seem to be either. I think our couple of days of mating was just what we both had needed. We only broke the bed. And a wall . . . or two.

I had expected Esme to have our heads, but she only laughed it off, saying she knew something would be broken before telling us how she remembered breaking a few things in the heat of passion a time or two. I would have blushed if I had still been human.

Garrett and I talked off and on between our sessions of steamy sex. Every time, I fell deeper in love, although I was almost frightened to say anything. I didn't want to ruin whatever we had going on between us.

I was thrilled to learn that that he was a farmer before becoming a vampire, and he had no idea who had turned him. He only had a few people he had had sex with in his many years of being single, and I didn't feel threatened at all.

I felt like I was more normal now, which was a relief. Of course, I still didn't want to part from Garrett, even dragging him to take a shower with me just hours earlier. Of course, the water ended up turning cold before I had my hair washed, but that was perfectly fine with me.

Garrett had cleaned me from head to toe after another steamy sex session, and I knew I was falling in love with him. He knew how to bring me pleasure in all ways.

"Rose, calm down," Emmett huffed out again. "He sounded like he had changed, not so depressed."

"But he can't come now!" she seethed, shooting her mate a glare.

"When will he be here?" Carlisle asked as he stood behind a smiling Esme. I knew she was happy to have her family back together in one place, with added family members.

"He didn't say. Just that he would be on his way after he got a few things sorted out," Emmett answered. "I'm not sure why he called me. He hasn't willingly called any of us for over a year."

He looked my way sadly, but I gave him a small smile. I didn't need his sympathy.

"He has no hold on me any longer," I said calmly.

"Really?" Rose asked, stopping her pacing. She looked at me, gauging my reaction. "But . . . he left you . . . "

"Yes he did. And thanks to him letting me go, I found my true mate," I said with a smile up at Garrett. "He could have left me on better terms, and in a warmer place, but I'm okay now."

"He did say he was bringing someone with him," Emmett said.

"Probably someone to make sure that he goes back," Garrett said. "The Volturi tend to like to keep those that are there in their grasps as long as possible."

"You worked with them, didn't you?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Yes. But for only a short amount of time. They asked me to help bring a nomad down, paying me a great sum of money. I couldn't pass up the money at the time, since I needed a few things," Garrett answered. "We have a mutual understanding since I did save one of their prized possessions form a certain tragic death."

"They tend to like certain vampires that save one of their own," Carlisle replied. "They tried to have me join their service, but I didn't feel like it was my place. I prefer to help people in need."

"My doctor," Esme said, giving her mate a loving look.

"Eww!" Emmett, covering his eyes. "I don't want to see that!"

"Oh grow up," Rose sighed out. "We've done plenty of that, and they've had to hear us more than enough times."

"Wanna go now?" Emmett asked, wagging his eyebrows after dropping his hands back to his lap.

I couldn't help but laugh, glad that Rose had dropped her attitude towards me. I think finding out what had happened to me helped smooth her over. Not to mention, I was over Edward, and didn't think he hung the moon anymore.

"You oaf," Rose said fondly, shaking her head. "When will Alice be here? I'm sure she had something to do with getting Edward to come home."

"Sometime later today, I think," Esme answered. "She didn't give me an exact time. She kept mumbling about not being able to see us."

"I think Jake plans to work in the dinner most of the day," I answered. I had yet to really see Jake, since he preferred to stay with Nessie as she ran the diner. I saw him once, and I couldn't take the whole wet dog smell after that.

"It could be you. She hadn't been able to see you at all," Emmett said. "Which is awesome! No one has been able to get past her for decades!"

"No pranking," Esme said, giving her son a mother look, telling him he wasn't going to do anything.

"But Mom," he whined with a pout.

"Don't 'mom' me," she said sternly. "There will be no pranking, no thoughts, or ideas, got it."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, ducking his head.

I smiled, seeing how normal they were, even after being told to leave me by their son. They didn't once feel like I wasn't part of the family. They took me in as easily as they did the first time.

"Now, I know we don't have enough room in this house for everyone, and there's a bed that needs replaced," Esme went on.

"I think I want to try to take back the loft that Nessie said I could use," I said, hoping that I could deal with humans.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked skeptically. "Most of our kind aren't able to be around humans without wanting to drain them dry."

"I'm not a normal vampire, doc," I laughed. "Has nothing clued you to that? If it doesn't work out, I will come up with something. I think the worst of my worries have passed."

"Sorry, you're right," he replied, giving me a fondlook. "What about your father. I'm sure he'll be worried about you."

"He's used to not hearing from me very often," I said with a shrug. I explained how I didn't call him, knowing that my end was near and wanted to not cause him any unnecessary worry. He'd be okay.

"You can stay in his life, though," Esme said. "I've emailed him a time or two, just to check on you."

"He never said anything!" I said, sitting up straight. I made a mental note to call him later and chew him out about that little detail.

"I asked him not to," Esme answered sheepishly. "I tried, I really did, to go by Edward's wishes, but I couldn't let my daughter think I didn't want her. If I had known what really had happened, I would have contacted you and stayed in contact."

"Thank you," I said, quickly standing up and giving her a tight hug. "I am glad I found you. I'm not leaving unless I'm dragged away."

"When do you plan to try the loft?" Carlisle asked as I stepped back from Esme.

"Now, if Garrett is up to it," I said, making my way to his side as he stood up. I wrapped myself around his arm as much as I could, leaning into him.

"Now is perfect," he agreed. "We will be back sometime."

We left, walking hand in hand. We weren't in any hurry, taking our time.

"So how did you meet the Cullen's?" I asked, looking up at him.

"The year was 1930, and I ended up running into Carlisle and Edward as they traveled though this very town," he began, his voice deep and consuming. "We made small talk, as I was intrigued by the eye color. Of course, Edward wasn't a fan of mine, or my bright red eyes at the time. Carlisle told me how they hunted animals, living among people. The idea was outrageous to me at the time, and I didn't have to think about it. They were nice enough, and I ran into them off and on from then on.

"I like to be on my own, but since meeting you, I don't care where I am, as long as you are by my side," he finished.

"I know they do the whole family thing. Kids in school, parents working. I can't see myself doing that. Going through high school once is more than enough," I mused. "I wouldn't mind traveling and seeing the world, or even living on our own with no one close by."

I had been giving the animal diet a shot, and so far, after being mated and wearing my mark, it had been a lot easier. Same for Garrett. We still snuck human blood bags, but it was workable. Combining both lifestyles worked for us. I was guessing we'd have brownish eye color, making us appear more human than other vampires.

I wasn't normal, and I was okay with that. I liked being different. Not a stand out different, but a happy different. I was me... Bella Swan.

We took the long way to the loft, talking and enjoying getting to know one another. We talked about building our own home somewhere more out in the county, in a style we liked that fit us. Money was not an issue, so we would have anything we ever wanted. A house to call our own, that wouldn't be big enough for guests to stay for days at a time.

The idea of marriage wasn't something that neither one of us wanted, as we were both born in times that marriage wasn't a need to live happy. We were perfect to be who we wanted to be. I was sure that Alice would try to talk us out of it, since she was a planner, but I didn't want anything. I had my mate, and that was all I needed.

~RTL~

The pounding of the heartbeats in the diner a few yards in front of me was loud. The chatter was even louder. And I could still hear the drop of the pen that Jake had been twirling around on his fingers as it hit the floor.

I stood outside, holding tightly to Garrett's hand after begging him to hold me back if he needed to. I stood frozen, looking in through the back window. Jake stood tall as he saw me, worried about what I would do.

I took a small sniff, finding that I could only smell the horrible food that I had once thought was one the best things to eat. It smelt like dirt, hay and fields. Not very appealing to eat. The human heartbeats were easy to ignore.

I squeezed Garrett's hand, smiling up at him.

"You are amazing, baby," he said, kissing my head. "You are a nice breath of fresh air."

"Thank you," I said, leaning into him more. "Thank you for everything." I meant it. He was there when I didn't know what to do. I owed him my life.

"Of course," he said sweetly. "Wanna head up to the loft?"

"Just no breaking anything," I warned him, leading the way as he laughed behind me. I couldn't stop my smile even if I wanted to.

"Wouldn't dream it," he laughed.

Once entering the loft area, Garrett shut the door behind us and took in the room. My clothes were still in the bags, setting near the bed where I had left them. Everything was as I left it, expect for the phone that now lay on the bed, because I had left it in the car.

"Oh, what happened to the car?" I asked, concerned.

"Jake took it back to the rental place, as you had asked. There is no need for one now anyway," Garrett answered. "I think, making our own house soon would be great. I don't think I'd like to hear all that noise all the time."

"Sure," I shrugged. I did miss the quiet already. The diner was a busy place and I had been used to the quietness of the world outside of the town limits **.** "I'm sure Esme would love to help."

"I'm sure she would. Making it less for us to worry about," he laughed.

"Hey you two," Nessie said as she opened the door after knocking lightly. "Jake is worried."

"Everything is fine," I smiled. "Nothing to worry about at all."

"I think your slow turn helped your control," she said. "Oh, I charged your phone, and there's a number of missed calls and texts from your dad."

"Thank you," I said, grateful that she thought ahead for me.

"No problem. You are welcome to help me out downstairs anytime. I know Jake would like to talk to you when you get a chance," she said before departing to get back to work.

"Jake will enjoy her," I laughed. She'd keep him on his toes; it was just what he needed.

I walked to the bed after letting go of Garrett's hand, seeing five missed calls from my father. With a sigh, I sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed.

Bypassing the voicemail notifications, I called my father.

It rang once. Twice. A third time before he answered.

"Bella!" he said in a relieved sigh. "Why weren't you answering? I've been calling for a few days. I know I said I supported you in your ... whatever it is... but ignoring my phone calls for four days is not acceptable young lady!" I could hear a lot of background noise, but ignored it.

"Hello to you to, dad," I said, not able to control my grin. "I'm perfectly fine, as you can hear."

I was thrilled that he was concerned, glad that he hadn't given up after me not answering.

"I called Jake, and he said he knew where you were, but wouldn't tell me why you wouldn't answer," he went on. "So why didn't you call back until now?"

"I've . . . been busy," I answered, not sure what to say. "I made a few new friends when I stopped here in Bardstown."

"A _few_ friends?" he asked, shocked. "You don't make friends."

"Uh . . . yeah?" I answered, not sure how much to give away.

"Mr. Swan?" Garrettasked, taking over for me.

"Yes. Who is this? Bella?" dad asked. I could hear the worry return to his voice, along with curiosity **.**

"I'm Garrett Henderson. A . . . friend of Bella's," Garrett went on. "She is perfectly fine, sir."

"Huh," dad huffed, not believing my mate. "And why are you on the phone?"

"You're on speaker," I answered. "I said I had some friends."

"I still can't see that," he mumbled. I could picture him running his hand through his mustache.

"I ran into Esme and Carlisle, and forgot my phone, which is why I didn't call you back until just now," I said.

"Esme?" dad asked shocked.

"Yeah. She said she had been emailing you. You didn't tell me," I said, faking disappointment. I was glad that he had kept in touch with my extended family, and trying to protect me at the same time.

"Oh, well," he fumbled. "I . . . I need to go. Call me later alright?"

"Sure, sure," I said, knowing he was lying. I would apologize when I talked to him later.

He hung up before I could say anything else. I tossed my phone back on the bed, amused by my father. He hated confrontations as much as I did.

"So what now?" I asked, eyeing Garrett.

"I want to meet your father," he stated. "I've never had to do that, and I think I want to see where you came from. Plus he's worried about you. Seeing you in person once your eye color gets set, he won't be able to tell any difference."

"He's very perspective," I stated, remembering how he watched everything, taking everything in but hardly ever commenting. "He could very well tell the difference. He is the police chief **.** "

"Ooh! I'm dating the chief's daughter," Garrett said before leaning over and kissing me passionately.

"We shouldn't get too carried away here," I panted as Garrett began to trail kisses down my jaw. I was sure we wouldn't be able to be quiet enough with a crowd of people down below us.

"I'll finish this later," he said, pulling back and giving me a promising look.

"Let's go let Jake know I am able to handle being around humans. I can hear him still grumbling under his breath," I laughed, hopping up from the bed and pulling Garrett behind me.

Shutting the door behind me, I led the way to the diner down below and around the corner. I held tightly to his hand, just to make sure I wouldn't be tempted to snack on a human.

I kept my eyes downward as I made my way into the diner, hoping no one would take notice of my red eyes. I could play it off as contacts, so I wasn't overly concerned **.** Garrett's grip tightened. I took a deep breath, but didn't feel a need to drain anyone.

"I'm fine," I said, my calm voice soothing not just my mate, but Jake as well. I could feel eyes on me, but ignored them.

"Of course," Garrett said, laying his arm around my shoulders as I stopped by the bar area, drawing me closer to him. I closed my eyes at his touch. I'd never tire of it.

"Hi'ya!" Jake said happily, trying to not move closer to me to give me a bear hug like he normally would.

"Hi Jake," I said, shooting him a smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard a familiar voice nearly shout at a normal human volume. My full name tended to be shouted when I was in trouble. I couldn't help but cringe, knowing exactly who found me.

I shot a glare at Jake, who looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hi, daddy?!" I said, feeling torn between trying not look at him and snuggling closer to Garrett, who I could feel shaking with silent laughter.

"Are you on drugs?" he asked when I refused to meet his eyes.

My father's eyes were dark brown, I had inherited his eye color. His gaze lightened as he took me in, relaxing upon seeing that I was alive. He recently had a haircut, as his hair was shorter than the last time I had seen him that was a year ago.

"No, dad," I sighed, finally lifting my gaze to his.

His eyes widened as he took in my eye color, but otherwise he didn't say anything.

"You must be Garrett," my dad said, moving his look to him.

"Yes, sir," Garrett answered, holding his hand out for my dad to shake.

"You taking care of my girl?" dad asked.

"Of course. She means everything to me," Garrett responded, pulling me back against his body more.

"So, Bella, how long have you been in this town?" dad asked

"A week or so," I answered. There was no point in lying.

"And you have been with this . . . man for how long?" he went on.

"With no ill respect, sir," Garrett started. "Bella and I have known each other for a while now, and just recently got together. We were good friends, and since she's doing better, we thought we'd give a relationship a try."

"I see," dad said, his lips twitching. "She's never mentioned you before." He moved his eyes to me, watching as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

Vampires could lie. Nope. Not workable for me.

"Charlie," Jake laughed. "She's in good hands. Garrett got her to stay in one place finally. And she's happy here."

"I am happy, dad," I agreed with a smile.

"Are you being safe?" dad asked after a moment, looking between the two of us.

"I think those two need that talk," I said with a laugh and a roll of my eyes, **nodding** towards Nessie and Jake. "Jake found his soon to be wife."

"Hey!" Nessie said, popping up next to us. "I'm Nessie, Bella's BFF!"

My father was left speechless as he took in the bubbly girl.

"Hi?" he squeaked. Nessie smiled at him before dashing off again.

I couldn't help but laugh, glad that we'd be just fine.

"So, dad, how long are you staying here?" I asked after my dad got his bearings again.

"A day or two. I . . . I met a woman. Her name is Sue," my dad said, blushing.

"Are you two being safe?" I asked, turning the question back on him with a playful smirk, causing him to redden more.

"Why are your eyes red?" dad said, changing the topic easily, which was probably a good thing. I didn't need to know about his sex life. Ewe.

"Contacts," I answered without missing a beat. "It's the newest thing. The gas station across the street was selling them, and I figured I'd try them. It was that or getting a tattoo and riding on a motorcycle **."**

"Alright," he said laughing, holding his hands up in surrender. "So you ran into the Cullen's?"

"Yep. Just Esme and Carlisle. Edward is in Europe working for a Law Firm, and has no idea that I ran into his parents. Alice is traveling around the states, trying to find the best places to begin her clothing design business. Emmett is here visiting so I've hung out with him a few times," I said, answering all the questions I knew my dad would have.

"Good," he said. I could hear the unspoken thoughts about Edward. My father detested how he left me, and it was a sore subject on both of our parts.

We all sat at the table while my dad ate, saying that we had ate a late breakfast with Esme. We talked about how I planned to stay here, spending time with my lost family, but with promises that I would visit Forks again soon. I wasn't sure if the wolf pack would allow me to be there, but it wasn't something I had to agree to do today.

My dad kept giving me funny looks as I leaned into my mate, but I ignored them. I was happy, and I hoped that my father could see that. Everything would be able to get better between us all, and I hoped that nothing would ruin it.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter 12

I wasn't sure what was worse: seeing the shock on the vampire's face that stood before me, or the raging emotions on the reasons we were all here today.

We stood in the front of the Cullen household, mostly so no one broke anything inside the house. I wasn't going to put it past any of us that something would have been broken. More than just feelings and relationships.

Other than the bed, and a few walls, I hadn't broken anything inside the house. Outside, well that was anentirelydifferent story.

The sun was low in the sky, the birds flew from tree to tree as they hurried to gather food and finish building their nests for the night.

I had a death grip on Garrett's hand, although he didn't seemed to be fazed at all by who had shown up earlier than expected, nor the mood that was in place. He was calm and collected,trying to keep to himself in thegroup full of vampires. Not much seemed to surprise him, but I guess when you have lived through a time of war, much wouldn't anymore.

I could tell that Alice and Jasper were both extremely shocked that they stood here in front of me. Me, Bella Swan, who should be past dead, not just vampire frozen dead.

I briefly thought about walking away, showing her that I was a bigger person, but then I'd be running from the issue again.

For once, and most likely the only time ever in history, Alice Cullen was left speechless. Other than the shocked look, she looked just as I remembered. Short spiky hair, small pixie frame, and at least four inches shorter than myself. She clung to Jasper, who had his blond hair pulled back in a ponytail with bright golden eyes, being as well put together as his mate. Even with some stray hairs falling out around his neck.

I didn't plan to come back here, to the Cullen house, until tomorrow, but when Esme called, saying I needed to stop by after hunting, I didn't have a choice. I was never able to deny Esme, who was always, and would always, be like a mother to me.

Garrett had yet to say anything, but I found that to be who he was. Like me, he wasn't much of a talker, preferring to enjoy spending time alone and seeing the world.

"It . . . . it's not possible," Alice finally spoke after what felt like years. Her voice was just barely above a whisper, floating on the wind.

"You can't see the wolves," Carlisle said after no one said anything. He stood to the side, waiting to intervene if needed **.** "Jacob Black has been keeping her safe, for the most part, since Victoria was still a threat after we left."

"But . . ." Alice replied, still at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing a few times.

"Alice, darlin'," Jasper soothed, forcing calm on her and everyone else.

I could feel Jasper push calm towards me. At first, it felt like one of my pills I had taken for my panic attacks when I was human, so I couldn't help but shut off the ability to feel what he pushed towards me. I was able to think clearly, and knew I didn't need help from an empath.

"I saw you die, Bella!" Alice said in a false calm. I could tell that her emotions were haywire. Bouncing from one to the next. She was unable to stay shocked or happy, or even upset. "I saw you jump! You jumped off a cliff and you were gone. I couldn't help but search for you, no matter how much Edward begged me not to. I watched you slowly kill yourself until that day you jumped. I watched as the waves took you away, Bella."

"I did jump, but Jake saved me," I replied with no emotion. "But you knew Edward left me in the forest, and I would have died there too if it wasn't for the wolves finding me?" My voice wanted to rise in pitch at the panic and betrayal I felt, I held it in check **.**

"Edward left you at your house, I saw that," Alice said, shocked at what I was telling her.

I couldn't stop the flow of my words, telling her how exactly her brother had left me to die, saying he didn't want me. I told her how I suffered from depression and how I ran. I told her how I stopped into this town just a short amount of days ago and tried to run again, but was saved by my angel.

I made sure to let her know what she had missed, how I was able to get her to not see me. I hadn't wanted to be found.

"I'm so sorry," Alice said before falling to her knees, sobbing into her hands as she held her face.

Jasper was quick to pick her up and to try to sooth her. He didn't spare a glance at anyone as he tended to his mate, dashing her inside and as far away from me as possible.

"I'm sorry," I said, glancing at Esme and Carlisle. "She had to know, no matter how hard it was to hear. I _had_ to live it."

"I know dear," Esme said. "Give her a few hours, and she'll be back to her normal self. It's a shock, and then learning what Edward did on top of it isn't a walk in the park.Alice and Edward used to be close, or I had thought so."

"I'll be back in the morning," I said, starting to lead Garrett away. "And if Alice wants to find me before then, she can. I'll leave my sight open so she can." I knew Alice would want to talk sooner or later, and I could clearly see that she was sorry for what had happened. There was nothing to forgive, as I had done everything I could to not be seen. But I wanted my friend back. I knew she had no idea what I had been through until just now.

"You are very talented, sweetheart," Garrett said once we stopped farther into the forest by the fallen log we had found the night before. He sat down, and I didn't hesitate to sit down next to him, laying my legs over his as I leaned against him.

"You have great control over your gift," he continued after we both got settled.

"It's just there, just like when I was human. I can't necessarily feel it like a piece of clothing, but it's like air attached to me now. I have complete control over it," I explained.

My gift, as I wasn't sure what else to call it, had always been there I just didn't know back then. I knew Edward couldn't read my thoughts as a human, nor could Alice see me in her visions if I blocked her. And I knew now that I could block Jasper's emotions that he pushed out, or felt from me if I wanted to. It was part of me.

"You are still amazing, not just with your gift, but with your control," Garrett said in my ear. "I'm proud of you, baby. I wouldn't have thought twice about attackingsomeone, beingjust days old into this life."

I didn't respond, instead I melted against his body, feeling loved and cherished. I felt like I belonged for once after so much pain. I didn't care where life took us, as long as we were together, nothing could separate us.

When I had been with Edward, I questioned his every move, every word. I never once felt like I could live up to what he wanted me to be, or how I should act. I never felt such peace in his presence. At the time, I had brushed it off, since I was a human, and him a vampire. But looking back, able to see how I acted plain as day, I would have never lived up to be someone he truly loved as an equal.

With Alice, the times we were alone, I felt more like myself, able to express myself without worry. I hoped we could have that sort of relationship again, if not stronger, but I wasn't sure that the past would get in the way. Could Alice, who once was considered my best friend, still be a friend I was in need of?

Only time could tell.

"What has you thinking about so hard?" Garrett asked, trying to bend to see my face in the darkening sky.

"Life," I sighed. "The past and what the future could possibly hold."

"Well, we are stuck together, forever," Garrett said. "We can travel the world, meet new people, or vampires – maybe both. I can show you the places I have found peace. We will just _live_."

His voice was filled with hope and amazement; promises of what was to come. His eyes held the same promises, along with thewayhe felt about me.

"Am I interrupting?" Alice asked quietly as she walked up to us slowly, like we were caged animals. She had a somber mood about her, but determination.

"Not at all," Garrett answered, leaning back a little so he wasn't near my ear. "I'll let you two talk. I won't be far, Bella, so just holler if you need me."

"Okay," I said as Garrett easily stood up and I looked up at him tenderly. I knew I loved him, how could I not? But I wasn't near ready to tell him so.

I followed Garrett's path listening, hearing him only go a few miles away, not nearly all that far and close enough to hear if I raised my voice at all. Surprisingly, the pain in my chest was only a slight pull, so I was able to still think clearly, as I continued to sit where I was. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my hands around them loosely.

Alice took a seat on the ground, leaning against a standing tree, but far enough away to give me space. She refused to make eye contact as she gathered her thoughts.

"I had no idea," she said, glancing at me. "Edward, I mean. I never once thought he was so cruel, let alone to you. You were always sweet and way too forgiving, and my brother took advantage of that. And he got past me somehow. I had been watching him closely, since I knew he was so intrigued by you.

"Of course, only Jasper and I knew that Edward was drawn to you, your blood, and not for who you were. I tried to get Edward to understand that you were special to us all, but not his mate. Jasper knew by his emotions, and I knew from what I could make out of thefuture."

"I knew Edward was going to make stupid mistakes, but I didn't expect himto do what he did."

She paused for a few moments, gathering more strength as she got her words in order.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't want to leave, but Edward threatened us – the entire family- saying he was going to turn us into the Volturi for letting a human know about us. We would have all been burned to ashes because we let the secret of our kind out to a human. I could see that he would, so we had no choice but to leave, and let you be human for as long as you could be.

"I couldn't bear to tell Esme and Carlisle what he did, or what he was planning. It would tear our family apart. But it was going to fall apart in the end, no matter what I tried to do. I realize that now. I took some time away from the family after Edward left you, and the rest of our family, to think. I tried, I really did, to come with _something_ to let you to know that we hadn't forgotten you. I left a bank card in your truck, so you would have moneyif you ever you needed it. If I had seen him leave you in the forest, I wouldn't have left when Edward threatened me. He can me quite **. . .** persuasive in an ugly way, like any brother would be when he doesn't get what he wants." She paused again, gathering her thoughts and looking up at the dark sky.

"I knew you'd be changed. Well, I did until we left and then I couldn't see you anymore. I thought that Victoria killed you, or you killed yourself after I couldn't see any more of your future.

"I have refused to see Edward at all, let alone talk to him the few times he has tried to call me. I couldn't. I was so mad that he made us all leave, and finding out that it was his idea, not yours, tears me apart. I'm still extremely upset with his choices.I don't know what to do about him, but I hope, really hope, that we can be still friends.

"I have missed being able to talk to you, see you. I've just missed _you_ , Bella," Alice ended sadly.

"I've missed you to, Ally," I said, looking at her. "I thought I had nothing to live for anymore, but then my Angel came along and saved me, and now I won't just let my family slip through my fingertips again."

"So friends?" Alice asked, quickly shooting her head up with a bright hopeful look.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Friends."

She charged at me, quickly hugging the breath out of me and knocking me over. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I fell backwards, hugging her just as tight. This felt right. I had my best friend back again. And I would fight anyone, including Edward to keep my family this time.

Alice and I talked for a few hours, catching up on what wehad been up the past year, but mostly how Garrett and I met and how I was turned. She listened, asking questions here and there, wanting to know every detail. I left out how I was a little territorial and unstable until I was fully mated. I didn't want to be more embarrassed that I already was.

Alice was happy that I was giving the animal diet a shot, although I was cheating with the blood bags, but like a true friend, she didn't comment on my choice of how I fed.

"Whatever works for you," she had said with a smile. "I won't judge you're eating habits. Your clothing choices, well . . . "

"Alice," I laughed fondly, shaking my head. She hadn't changed one bit.

"Edward will here in a couple of days," she said, changing the subject. "I can't see how he will react when he sees you."

"Figured as much," I said with a sigh. "But however he reacts, it won't change the fact that he may lose his head, or a hand."

"I can see Emmett not reacting well, mostly because his baby sister was hurt and none of us knew how badly," Alice said. "But we won't let him talk us out of what he did, and I expect him to apologize to you like a grown man he is."

"Are you sure about that?" I laughed. "He may need a while for the shock of it all to sink in. And I don't think Edward can act like a grown man."

"Oh, he will. I'll make sure of that," Alice said in a deadly voice. After a pause, she stood up, saying, "I'll let you and Garrett spend more time together. You both are perfect for one another. Edward may have killed your spirit for a while, but Garrett brought you back to life."

I smiled at her in return before she turned and ran off, most likely searching for her own mate. It was only a moment or two before Garrett stood before me, smiling softly down at me.

"Hi," I said, taking in his form. It still surprised me how attracted I felt towards him, and he was all man. I loved his reddish yelloweyes, and long crazy hair that never quite would stay in place for him.

"Hi, sweetheart," he spoke, holding out his hand. I took it, letting him pull me up. "Good talk?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning into his chest, breathing in his scent and wrapping my arms around his torso **.** "You smell good."

"Not as good as you, baby," Garrett said, stepping back so he could see my face.

Tenderly, his hands cupped my cheeks, holding me so I couldn't burymyself in his chest again. It was my favorite spot after all.I let my arms fall to my sides **.**

He looked into my eyes, deeply witha look of love, before deciding on something.

"You are the best thing to happen to me," he said, giving me the same soft look. "I don't know what I would do without you. You are my life now."

He then crashed his lips to my own, taking control. My arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to me tightly. I'd never get enough of him. Ever.

His kiss was hard and dominating as he took control. The warmth in my lower belly grew as I felt his cock harden from just a kiss.

I stood on my tiptoes, trying to reach more of him. I couldn't get enough of him.

After a few moments of his lips upon mine, he moved his mouth down my jaw line, down to my neck, tenderly brushing his lips against my mark I wore proudly. I couldn't stop the purring moan that came from my chest as he licked the spot with his warm tongue, igniting a fire deep within me.

I was a panting mess, not caring where we were, or who could possibly be watching. I only wanted one thing.

Garrett.

While my mate attacked my neck, I slowly worked his shirt off his shoulders, hearing the buttons pop off landing among the dirt and moss of the forest floor. I then got distracted as he brought his hands down from my own shoulders and began to trace the outer edges of my breasts. I pushed them farther in to him, begging for more.

"Bella," he spoke with a lust filled voice, trailing his lips down my collar bone. He pulled back only enough to pull the shirt up over my head before latching his lips back to my skin. I felt like I was on fire, burning for him.

My hands began to move to his waist, undoing his pants. He stepped out of them as they pooled around his feet. He then tenderly and slowly took my own pants and underwear off, helping me to step out of them.

"Lay down," he commanded gently after laying his torn shirt on the ground to protect my hair form the debris that lay scattered about.

I laid down, with him following, kissing me deeply once more.

It didn't take long before we were both panting, needing and craving more. He lined his cock up to my pussy entrance, and pushed to the hilt in one swift move. He held still, trying to stall our orgasms, as we were both right on the edge.

"I love you, Bella," Garrett said. His steamy eyes met mine before he slowly began to move, making love to me.

"I love you, My Angel," I said, meeting him thrust for thrust.

All too soon, we both needed more. Our pace increased as his cock hit my g-spot, bringing me blinding pleasure.

With Garrett's hand on my clit, he brought me to my first orgasm of the night with him following right behind me.

A/N

Make sure to leave a review, and check out the FB links in my profile. I will begin posting a new story (E/B) at the beginning of the year!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter 13

By the time we resurfaced, the sun had set twice. Both Garrett and I were covered from head to toe in dirt and stray leaves. With a laugh, Garrett pulled a few stray twigs that were stuck in my long hair. His reddish-gold eyes looked me over in love.

He pressed his lips to mine one more time before pulling back **.** His look was tender and loving as he helped me to redress before dressing himself. He left his torn shirt on the ground with a shrug. He really wouldn't need it now that it was in shreds.

"Ready to head back to the house?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around his torso, holding him tightly to me.

"Not really," I sighed out, not really wanting to end our time. The last couple of days was nice with just the two of us. Between the love making, some harder at times, and the talking we did, I couldn't help but fall in love with himmore.

Garrett was turned at the age of twenty five, and hedidn't seem older than his human age, even after all the years he traveled and saw the world. He had a few sun marks on his tanned skin from his farming days, and some wrinkles by his eyes. It only added to his perfectness, drawing me to him more.

He wanted to know everything about me. I gladly told him my life story. There wasn't much to tell him that he hadn't already known, since most of my teenage years resolved around vampires and the supernatural.

I told him the day I was born, September 18, and that I was eighteen years old. I told him that my parents split when I was just a year old, and that I had to suffer through boring summers once school was out to spend time with my father, who never once forgot about me, no matter how much distance there was.

Garrett held me as we lay on the ground as I told him how I once detested my mother for takingme from the happy family and how I missed out on so much because of her flighty acts. Of course, I loved my mother; but she tried to be my best friend instead a parent figure. I did miss her, but after I moved in with my dad, our relationship sank slowly.

I was safe now. I would be able to stay in my father's life somewhat, at least from a distance, so I wouldn't have to lose him anytime soon.

Garrett hinted that I should make plans to stay with him for a few days soon, before he noticed that I didn't age. I agreed, as long as he came with me. It would be possibly the last time I would got to see my father. But it was also possible that Jake would blow the whole secret.

When I brought up the Volturi kings and how they didn't like humans knowing about our kind, Garrett laughed.

"They don't care if humans know. We are stronger and faster, so humans will never be a threat to our kind. The Kings just like humans to be left unprotected, because once a human is taken under the care of a vampire, it is their sole responsibility to make sure that that human is taken care of until it's heart stops beating.

"Humans that know of us and are left unprotected tend to attract other vampires who like to play around with their food source, and they tend to cause a few problems with our kind. We tend to be territorial," Garrett explained.

"So what do the Kings do, then?" I asked, lazily runningmy fingers across his abs and watching how his muscles moved underneath my fingertips.

"They make sure that our kind don't kill all the humans. That they only kill for food, and that no children under the age of fifteen are created because of their emotions. Children have a hard time understanding the rights and wrongs as a human, and tend to be ten times worse after being changed," Garrett answered. **"** There are exceptions, sometimes, because the Kings do love to have talent among their side."

"There's this one child, Jane, that is close to one of the Kings, mostly because he felt sorry for the child as she had a much harder life than others at the time. She is sixteen, but the first few years were hard on her, as she didn't know how to control her powers, or who to trust. She still has a few issues on bad days, but she really is a sweet girl once you can get passed her defenses," Garrett continued on.

"Her brother, Alec, is the same age in human years, although he was changed three years after Jane was, they are twins. His change happened because Jane demanded her brother join her, or she'd tear the entire city apart and no one would have been able to stop her, since even the Kings feared her at that time.

"Now, she acts much older than her frozen age, but once she likes you, she protects you with her life."

"You have history with her," I stated, not at all jealous of his connection with the younger girl.

"She's like a daughter/friend to me. It took a while for her to warm up to me, but once she did we now have had a good relationship. We keep in touch," Garrett answered. "I think she'd like you."

I simply smiled, not sureif anyone would like me now. As a human, everyone seemed to like me, but that was mostly because I switched schools and was _new blood_ as a few of my classmates had called me. I gave a small shrug before letting my hand trail down to Garrett's soft cock.

"Let's get home and shower. We are filthy," Garrett said as he pushed some hair behind my ear, as he looked at me lovingly. I would never get used the fact that he loved me so much. Edward had never looked at me like that, although Jake had a time or two when he got wishful.

"Okay," I smiled with a sigh. "You are my home, Angel."

"Oh sweetheart," he said before crashing his lips to mine once again. He let me go saying, "We need to go before we tear the rest of our clothes to shreds. I'm sure you won't want to arrive at the house naked."

"No, I prefer not to," I laughed, still not used to the feeling of not having blood rush through my cheeks. "But we should hunt before going back, just to be safe."

"Of course, baby," Garrett said before pressing his lips softly to mine once more, thengiving me another smile and leading us by our connected hands to the thumping heartbeats that weren't too far off.

"Surprised we didn't scare the entire town off," I said shyly, glancing up at Garrett through my eye lashes.

"Well, we were close to doing just that," he laughed, pulling to a stop as the deer herd was just a few yards in front of us. "But I think everyone that heardknew we were not planning on harming anything other than those few fallen trees. Although the Cullen's would have been able to hear just fine, the rest of the town should have been just fine."

"That doesn't help, Garrett!" I laughed in embarrassment, hitting his chest with my free hand.

"Hey!" he said, faking shock as he tried to hide a smile.

I returned his smile before I nodded and took off after one of the deer, hearing my mate right behind me. I wasn't necessarily thirsty, but figured it was better to take a moment and feedand get it done and over with then have to do it later. Although, it would work as a wonderful excuse to get away once Edward showed up.

The deer I drank from was just as bad at the first time, even after drowning more than my fare share. I had trouble getting past the animals' hair as it felt like dirt, and tasted even worse.

I dropped the dead beast and turned my attention to Garrett. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, but at least he was trying, and that meant more to me than I he would ever know. He was getting better at it, just like I was.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Sure," I replied, taking hold of his hand and loving the feel of the connection we had. My skin buzzed from the simple touch.

Hand in hand, we slowly made our way back to the Cullen household, knowing we couldn't get to the loft without being seen. It wouldn't do well if humans saw how messy we were, looking like we may have been burying a body. Well, we didbury a body, kinda.Just not a human one.

We kept giving each other secret loving smiles as we took our time. We were in no hurry. Garrett was never in a hurry, as he had no where he had to be.

It was nice not have to worry about normal everyday stresses. I felt normal finally, even with being new to the vampire world.

I couldn't help but begin to hum a song I had heard, one of the more popular songs while I was trying to 'find myself'. Garrett gave me a look, but otherwise stayed quiet as we continued on the way to the house.

Once we reached house, we both dashed up the stairs, as Emmett's laughter followed us to Garrett's borrowed bedroom. We both stripped out of ourfilthy clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor to be taken care of later.

Once the hot water was running, steam rising around the bathroom we stepped into the shower. Stepping underneath the spray, Garrett was quick to grab the shampoo, tenderly washing my hair, working to free any leaves left behind. I couldn't help but close my eyes with a small moan as he massaged my scalp as he washed my hair out. He then added conditioner, making it shiner and smoother, if it was possible. Then he gently washed my body head to toe, he ran his hands down my arms, to my waist and back. He took his time, making sure nothing was forgotten as he used the bar of soap that was on the shelf in the shower.

After I was rinsed off of all the suds, I turned to him, giving him the same treatment. I began with washing hishair, running my hands through the silky strands. I ran my fingertips along his jaw line, memorizing every mark, every line. I then trailed my hands and soap down him torso, down his legs, and making sure I got every spot just as clean as he had gottenme. And giving his hardening cock a good hand treatment too, for good measure.

While I was on my knees, cleaning the dirt off his feet, I didn't stop myself from taking his hard cock into my mouth, feeling him grow as I massaged his balls in my right hand, rolling them gently.

"Oh," he said surprised, but not stopping me either way. "Bella," he moaned.

I looked up at him through my eye lashes, seeing pure bliss on his face as he watched me. I felt empowered, having such control over him.

His dick was hard as I took just the tip, sucking and running the tip of my tongue across his slit. He bucked against me before grabbing onto my hair.

"Get up here, woman," he demanded, pulling me up gently, but firmly.

Standing on my feet, he crashing his lips to mine, taking control as he slammed me into the shower wall, yet light enough to not knock a hole in the wall.

He consumed me, battling for what, I'm not sure.

I was dripping wet, ready and wanting him.

"Please," I begged, arching into him, begging for him to be inside of me.

"What do you want?" he panted, trailing kisses to my neck. I arched my head to the side, giving him more access.

"You, now," I said, ready to push him backwards so I could get what I wanted. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him, ever.

Without a word, Garrett pushed in to me in one quick move. I gave out a silent scream as his mouth covered mine.

He pushed me harder against the wall, the cracking could be heard as he began to pound into my wet pussy. His cock hit that one spot that could bring me shattering pleasure.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing his pelvis close to my own. He went in deeper, bringing us both closer to relief **.**

"Not gonna last," he moaned out, trying to slow his pushes to draw out both of our orgasms.

I clinched around him involuntary, and he lost it, coming hard as he froze with one last push. I followed after as his cock grew just a bit.

"I love you, my angel," I said, letting my legs fall from around his waist. I knew that if I were human, I'd be like a jelly fish; weak and tired.

"I love you to, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of my head.

We dried off before getting dressed. As most of my clothes were not here, I donned a clean pair of yoga pants that had been cleaned for me and one of Garrett's oversized shirts.

"I'd take you again, here on the floor if it wasn't for the fact that the Cullen's have company downstairs," Garrett said in my ear after he pulled me to him.

"Later," I promised, kissing his mark and causing him to groan.

"Oh, woman," he sighed, stepping away from me. He looked at me like he wanted to eat me before he took a hold of my hand and led me downstairs.

"Oh, good," Esme said brightly as she saw us enter the foyer. "Perfect timing."

"You almost broke the shower wall," Emmett laughed before a thump was heard as Rose smacked him on the head. "What?" he asked, turning his wide shocked eyes to his mate.

Rose just glared at her mate, not sure if she should be mad at him or to ignore him. "Leave her alone," she finally said softly before turning her attention to something else.

"Sorry, Belly-bean," Emmett said, wagging his eye brows. He was not sorry.

I laughed, happy to have my family back together; being a part of a family I didn't think would ever be an option for me again.

"Bella?" I heard from the living room as the male vampire stood in my line of sight with a shocked expression. His reddish brown hair was just as crazy as it once was.

But what shocked me, were his brown eyes.

* * *

A new story that will begin posting in January. I lik to have my stories compeleted, other than edits, before i post. So make sure you click that 'follow author' tab :)

The Dark Prince

Summary: A mafia prince wants to change the world, but to do so he must find a princess. Will the princess make or break his plans, and at what cost? E/B pairing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

I know everyone expected me to do something, _anything,_ except what I actually did. I looked him up and down and turned then away from him. He had wanted to ignore me, _ignore me for a year_! He wasn't someone I had words for, nor did he deserve the right to have any of my attention after what he put me through.

Garrett simply followed me since he still held on to my hand. I wasn't going to let him go anyway. I needed his support.I could hear Rose snicker and Emmett trying, but not succeeding, to hide his laughter.

I felt Jasper push happinesstowards me as he stayed quiet. Esme looked at me in shock, and I simply returned her look in mock calmness. I cocked my head to the side, acting as though I didn't know what was going on.

"Bella?" Edward called, but wisely not taking a step towards me.

I turned around and looked him up and down again, keeping my expression clear of anything. Inside, I was feeling sadness and loss, along with mirth. I wanted to make this vampire feel even ounce of what I felt after he left me.

"Do I know you?" I asked, taking in his nice slacks, button downshirt and in perfect order. Just like he had never left me. I knew his reason for the brown eyes. Human and animal blood.

On instinct, I blocked everyone off so Edward wasn't able to read their thoughts. Although it was probably too late, it was worth a shot.

"When was she turned?" Edward nearly shouted, clinching his hands athis sides. He looked between Alice and Esme, knowing one would answer him soon enough.

" _She_ was turned a little over a week ago," I seethed, not allowing to be talked about when I was right here. "I'm not a child."

"How?" he asked, trying to calm himself.

"How is a vampire turned, dearest?" I asked my mate sweetly as I turned to him. "This _child_ doesn't understand."

Emmett's laughter was out of control as my mate answered me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I tucked myself into his side.

"Well, it happens when a human is bitten by a vampire," Garrett answered, looking up at Edward but keeping his head cocked towardme. "Some take three days, but this one here took a full year to the date. She's an amazing creature though." He then kissed the top of my head. I almost wanted to crash my lips to his, letting him claim me again.

"It's not possible!" Edward said in shock, slowly calming down. I was sure that Jasper was helping him so he didn't do something stupid. Or for me to not to do something stupid instead. "She was to stay human. I made sure of that!"

" _She_ is still _here!_ " I shouted, glaring daggers at him. It was a good thing that Garrett's arm was holding me place. I was tempted to stomp my foot for good measure. I stood up straight anyway, letting him know I was not going to put up with him talking like I wasn't even here.

"Baby," Garrett warned me, although I knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"You were to stay human, Bella," Edward said, returning my glare back at me. "And you are blocking everyone. I can't hear them. I knew you were trouble."

"Really?" I laughed, letting my shield drop. Edward grabbed his head at the onslaught of thoughts like he was in pain, and I secretly smiled at such an action. I hoped he was in pain. Pain from the way I had looked, the way I acted. All because of how he left me to die.

I dropped my gift, letting him see how he lied to everyone. I let him see how I had no choice, and how I had suffered because of him. I knew Jake was outside, wanting to hear, and hopefully see, how I handled things. And since Jake has seen everything after this vampire had left me, I knew that Edward would surely see it too.

When his eyes met mine, they were filled with sorrow and disappointment. I wasn't sure if the disappointment was towards me, or from the thoughts of what everyone thought of him.

"Don't you dare say it," I seethed at him, knowing he was preparing to apologize to me. "Because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found Garrett. And I don't want to hear a lie from you."

Edward wisely kept his mouth shut and looked at the floor as another vampire came up and touched his arm. I took him in, seeing his black hair slicked back and dressed like a prince would.

"Bella, correct?" asked the vampire as she stepped in front of Edward, who tried to make a protest, but didn't do much else.

"Yes," I answered, holding my head up higher.

"I am Felix," he said. "I have heard much aboutyou, and didn't think I would be so lucky to see the day that you stood before me. From what I know from Edward, you should be still human, or dead. Not this," he said, motioning me up and down with his hand.

"Well, I had _prepared_ to die, but I found my missing half, and after the rogue nomad Victoria tried to kill me, my angel came and saved me from a bloody death," I said, summoning up my past few days easily.

"You are mated," he said, looking between me and Garrett.

"Yep," Garrett said. "You can pass the message to Aro, and let him know I will be visiting in a month or two."

"It is good to see you, dear friend," Felix said, flashing his red eyes between us. "I will let him know. We won't be staying long as it is."

"Bella," Edward said, looking up over Felix's shoulder. His look was heart breaking, but I was not going to give into him.

"Save it, Edward," I said.

"You forgave Alice," Edward went on. "Please, give me a chance to explain."

"Edward, hun," Felix said, turning to the younger male. "Give her time. We can stay until the end of the week." He then went up to Edward, kissing him on the cheek before telling him something through his thoughts. Edward nodded his head before letting Felix lead him to the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"He may think what he did was right, in his eyes," Alice said as she stepped up to me, but held a smile on her face. "I think he should be made to stew for a little bit though." I knew that Alice was not going to forgive him easily. "Jasper and I are going to go hunt." She then left with her mate following closely behind.

"I'm so glad Garrett found you," Emmett said loudly. "We are going to have so much fun!"

"I'm not," Edward grumbled from his spot he sat on the couch. He held his head in his hands, knees on his elbows. I was sure I'd love whatever ideas Emmett was thinking up.

"You have no say over my life," I said. "You gave up that right when you left me in the forest to die. And I would have died if it wasn't for my wolves."

"Why is that mutt here anyways?" Edward asked in disgust, turning his head to look at me.

"He's my family," I stated. "And he is not a _mutt_."

"He smells like one," Edward mumbled with a huff. I couldn't deny that. Jake did smell, horribly bad.

"Hey!" Nessie said, throwing the front door open and causing it bounce against the wall. I cringed at the sound of the doorknob as it broke. "That _mutt_ is mine!"

"Okay," Edward said, quickly holding his hands up in surrender, but held his charming smile as he took in the half vampire, half human that now stood in his line of sight. Jake entered at a calmer demeanor. "And you would be?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," Nessie replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nessie," Garrett laughed, drawing her attention to my mate. Her look cooled, shoulders slumping as she gave up her fight with Garrett's soft look. "It's not worth it, child."

"But he hurt my best friend!" Nessie said, throwing her hands up in the air. "And he has a stick up his ass!"

"I do not!" Edward shouted, raising up to his feet.

"Hun," Felix said, laying a hand on the younger vampires shoulder. "I may have to agree on that topic. Your ass is extremely fine though."

"I'm sure Edward has seen what his choices have caused, by everyone's thoughts," Esme said, drawing everyone's attention. "Although, I am glad my first son has found his mate." She was always the peace maker, trying to keep all her children from fighting.

"Thanks, mother," Edward said, plopping back down on his seat. "I would like to talk to you, alone, before I leave. I know I have made your life difficult, but I feel like I need to explain my reasons on what I did to you, Bella. If you will listen."

"I'll think about it," I stated, knowing I really didn't care about his excuses. "I won't be forgiving you easily. Not after what you made me suffer through because of your childish behavior."

"I like her," Felix said to Edward, giving me a smile. "Sorry he hurt you, Bella. It was my idea to have him come here, so please, do hear him out."

"As I said, I will think about it. I can't guarantee that he won't lose a limb today," I replied, seeing Edward nod his head with a fearful expression. "I have to work in the diner with Nessie." Plus, I needed to see my father before he left. I had forgotten about him while Garrett and I had been enjoying each other in the forest.

"Okay," Edward said as he kept his eyes on the floor.

I looked back at Garrett, seeing his expression full of lust and love, so I had a good idea what he was thinking, making my ex feel uncomfortable, and showing him that I was claimed.

Laughing, I kissed Garrett's lips gently before heading out with Nessie to the diner and my father. I could only work on one relationship at a time, even with my new abilities.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The day after Edward showed up, I gave my father one last hug before he left. He was reluctant to leave, even though he didn't know Edward had showed up. I think my dad was doubtful that he would see me again, even with promises of staying in contact.

Dad did seem a little off though, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't think he knew about our kind, but he kept looking between Jake and myself with a watchful eye.

Garrett and dad really hit it off, as did he and Nessie. She teased him about being like a grandfather to her, and I loved seeing my dad happy. I loved seeing him knowing that I was happy and content with how my life had ended up.

"I expect a wedding invitation in the mail," he joked as he gave me a hug. He knew we didn't have any plans to marry, as we were happy the way we were. Who needed a piece of paper to prove love to someone?

We had yet to return back to the Cullen household, mostly because I was not looking forward to having a talk with Edward. I knew it had to happen, but I was not going to forgive him easily. I knew Alice was doing everything she possibly could to not be in the same room as him either, as she stopped by the diner to talk to me and help Nessie out.

From what Alice had said, Edward was mated to Felix, and that was the main reason why he refused to call his family this past year other than the little check-ins that he did. Felix seemed like an okay guy, so hopefully Edward was in a better place now.

Edward didn't call often, fearing that Esme would hear something in his voice, as it wasn't known of vampires mating with the same gender. I didn't think anything of it. The thought was disturbing, so I tried to _not_ think about it instead.

I was still not okay with the way he treated me, and his backwards thinking that he can have any say over my life now.

I was willing to talk to him, hear Edward out, but only if Garrett could be there. I knew I'd need something to ground me so I didn't tear the other vampire apart limb from limb. It wouldn't help me, but I knew it would feel good to cause him some sort of physical pain after everything I had been through.

"Where are you wanting to meet the _child_ at?" Garrett laughed as we watched my dad drive away.

"Far from people," I answered, knowing that a few trees were possible to be uprooted by the end of the day. "But not in our spot."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart," Garrett said sweetly.

At a human pace, we began to walk along the forest line, as there were humans out and some waved our way. Most of the towns' folk new we were planning to stay here for a while, and since it was a small town, the news traveled fast. No one questioned us about our pale skin or eye color, easily buying the red contact lie.

My eyes were a light red now, as the animal blood had begun to change my eye color. Garrett's were still redder than my own, as he wasn't too fond of the animal drinks, and snuck quite a few blood bags. I didn't care, as long as he was happy and able to keep up with me.

Once we were far enough away from the humans, we stated to run, dodging stray branches and roots that were in our way. I'd never tire of running, being able to feel so in control of what I did.

I knew Alice would pass the message to Edward on where we were, when we came to a small section of trees that had fallen down a few months ago. The trees were dead with no green leaves.Bugs could be seen and heard as they made homes out of the dead bark of the trees.

I took a seat next to Garrett as we both leaned against one of the many fallen logs. I leaned my head against his shoulder, trying to not remember just a few days ago the fun we had.

I think I was having more success not thinking about it than Garrett was, since he groaned before kissing the top of my head. He shifted just a bit, drawing my attention to his dick that was hard and asking to be free.

"I'll help you with you _little_ problem later," I hinted with a lust filled voice before meeting him in a passionate kiss.

"I don't want to interrupt," Edward said quietly from a little ways away.

We broke apart, Garrett mumbling something underneath his breath that I didn't catch before shifting so his knee was bent, giving his cock a little time to deflate. I looked at him hungrily before turning to meet Edward's shattered look.

I guess being a mind reader and being in the same place with the family he had lied to to get his way was weighing on him.

"Edward," I said emotionless. "Felix." They were both dressed similar to how they were two days before; not a strand of hair out of place other than Edward's crazy hair.

"Hello my lady," Felix said smoothly, not at all deterred by the tension that surrounded us.

"Have a seat," Garrett said, motioning to the uprooted trees that were a few yards in front of us.

"I'd prefer to stand," Edward spoke a tad louder, but was pulled down by Felix as he took a seat.

"Dirt hasn't hurt me yet," Felix said with a laugh as Edward glared at the ground.

"Fine," he huffed, gingerly taking a seat beside the other vampire, but not letting go of his hand. After a few minutes, he spoke. "I don't know where to begin."

"Well, you know my side already from everyone," I shrugged. "Start off withwhy you did what you did." I kept my voice light, trying to not hold any anger in it, even though I was more than mad at him.

"Yeah," Edward said with a swallow. "Alice won't stop thinking about it, and Esme is trying to bring us all back together. But it's not going to happen. I know I can't apologize enough for what I put everyone through, but I really did think you were my mate at first when you were human.

"I saw you that first day of school, and you smelled mouthwatering. You were outstanding, and I couldn't read your thoughts. I thought you were createdjust for me," he went on before pausing again, gathering his thoughts.

"But I knew I wasn't good enough. I was a monster, and I craved your blood, not just the scent, but I wanted to taste it. I was living for the day I could drink your enticing blood without being caught. I craved it like and addict craves his next fix.

"Then you're birthday party happened. I don't know how, but I resisted you when you fell and cut your arm. I . . . . I was more worried about one of the others getting to you first. I could see in Alice's mind that I would drain you dry that night, and it frightened me. I wasn't ready to let you go yet."

"So I left you. I know leaving you in the forest wasn't smart, but it was better than me killing you when you did nothing to deserve it. I was a monster. Once a monster, always a monster."

"I keep telling you, Edward. You are not a monster," Felix said sternly, giving Edward a look. He merrily nodded in reply.

 **"** Anyway **,** " Edward went on after a few seconds. I knew that one of the wolves would find you. Your father knows more than he lets on. Having a friend who didn't get the gene but knew all about it freed Billy to let Charlie know. He also knows about us, so I knew you would be found."

"Alice was livid with me – still is. The only way I knew to keep her in line was to threaten her, that I would turn us all in to the Volturi Kings that we left not one human, but two, with knowledge of our kind. She didn't know that humans could know as long as we protected them. She saw it clearly, so she wouldn't think about trying to do anything. I blackmailed her, so to speak.

"I forged a note to myself, saying that you wanted nothing to do with us any longer, fearing that you were getting into a life you didn't want. Esme believed it easily since Alice was on my side, and everyone else didn't take long to follow along with my plan.

"Within hours, everyone was gone, like we never existed. I made my way straight to the Volturi, hoping that someone, anyone, would kill me for my thoughts I had of you. I wanted to kill you, and it wasn't who I was.

"Of course," Edward laughed darkly. "I wasn't so lucky. Instead, this man here walked up to me and I knew what he meant to me right away. I couldn't deny it, as I knew you were in fact, not my true mate, just my singer.

"I have been hiding with them, wanting to not come here and face my family for what I had done. I didn't want to face anyone again after my actions. Alice wouldn't take my calls, upset that she couldn't see you and thought that you were dead.

"I wasn't sure if I should be upset or thrilled about that fact," he said sadly, folding his legs up and laying his arms on the top of his knees. "I still don't know.

"So, once Felix and I got to know one another, he kept hinting that I needed to come back. I needed to explain my actions. I know I was in the wrong, but I really was trying to protect you. I see now I went about it in a selfish way.

"Felix helped me find a way to come to terms with what I had done and to come back to beg for forgiveness. I now drink human and animal blood weekly. It helps keep my monster at bay. The new way of life is . . . refreshing. I can see you drink a similar way as me."

"I was so close, Bella. So close to ending your life when I knew it wasn't time. I could see from Alice's thoughts and visions that you were meant to me a vampire, but you were never meant to be with me romantically. Of course, you are stunning, but I didn't feel any sort of draw or pull to you other than your blood. I knew we would never be more than friends, and I don't expect even that from you now," he ended, giving me a sad look.

"The option of being friends is long gone," I stated. "You lost the chance of being a friend, or anything, to me that day you walked away, leaving me. Not to mention you still don't know if you would have been more relieved if I had been dead. You left Victoria out there, and she made sure to let me know she was not letting me go willingly. She killed my mom, Edward! She would have gotten me too, and I was ready for my depressing life tobeover with at that point. I had nothing to live for."

"I understand, Bella," Edward said with a nod of his head. "But I hope one day, not today or even next year, maybe we can be friends in some form."

"Don't hold your breath," Garrett muttered. "She is strong willed, and like any vampire, she will remember for a very long time."

"I'll still try, though. I hope to keep in touch?" Edward asked.

"Not right now, Edward," I sighed out. "I am happy with how things are turning out, and right now, I don't need, nor want, you in my life. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for my mother's death."

"Okay," Edward said defeated. He stood up before walking slowly away with his head down and tail between his legs.

I couldn't understand his reasoning, and it still wasn't right. He could have been truthful from the start about how he felt instead of leading me on and letting me fall in love with him. If it was left up to me I would report him to the Volturi for leaving me and my family unprotected knowing Victoria was out for vengeance. But that would just hurt the rest of my new family. Thinking back, I wasn't necessarily in love with him, since I knew how I felt about Garrett, but I did have feelings for him at the time. Knowing what I know now I don't think I could ever forgive him.

"Try not to be too hard on him. The past year has been a huge change on him, and I really did think coming here would be a good idea. He needed to grow up and act more like who he is now, what everyone wanted him to act like," Felix said standing up. "I know he is sorry for what he did, and at the time he had thought he was doing the right thing.

"The Kings know what he did, and have forgiven him, merely based on the fact that he is my mate. I think living with the knowledge that he hurt you and his family is more than enough punishment.

"I'll leave our numbers with Esme to pass on to you, Bella. When you are ready, he will be there. He looks at you like a long lost sister, and that's how he has talked about you when he will talk."

"Thank you Felix," I said towards him before he ran off after his mate.

"Never thought he liked men," Garrett mumbled out once again.

"Well what Edward says does explain part of the way he acted," I said, leaning my head back on to my mates shoulder. I was happy that I hadn't wanted to destroy him too badly. My emotions stayed the same the entire time.

"But in all honesty, now that I know he knew he wasn't supposed to leave us unprotected and he did, well I don't know that I can forgive that. He could have let the rest of the family stay if he was just going to desert them too."

"At least we are all happy now," my mate said before quickly turning me onto my back and kissing me with everything he had, grounding his hardening cock into my pussy.

~HRL~

Garrett sat with his legs out, back against a tree that had fallen. I sat on his lap, just as naked as he was. At least this time, no clothes would be torn apart. Well, yet anyway...

His cock was deep in me as I swirled my hips in figure eights in slow teasing motion. Garrett's hands were kept busy between grasping my hips tightly, to massaging my breasts that bounced with each move. His mouth flicked form one breast to the other, giving each the same amount of attention.

My hands were in his hair, holding him to me as I scratched his scalp, earning me deep groans. I gave in to my own groans as he sucked my pebbled nipple into a tight hard point before gently biting down.

"Garrett," I arched into him more, begging in a now silent plea for more.

Without any words, Garrett met me thrust for thrust before quickly spinning us so I was now underneath him as he held most of his weight off of me as he leaned on his forearms, slowing his thrusts.

He kissed me deeply, pushing in slow, and withdrawing slower on each pass, driving me crazy with need.

"Garrett," I hissed out. "Please. Faster."

He only grunted before speeding up, banging the top of my head into the fallen tree. My hands held onto his hair tightly, my eyes shut tight.

I just needed a little more.

Arching my naked breasts into his chest, Garrett used the change in position to bite into my neck. On instinct, my pussy clinched around his hard cock as I bit into his neck.

We both fell over the edge together, staying connected and riding out our orgasms.

"I can never get enough of you, sweetheart," Garrett said sweetly as he ran a hand along the side of my face.

"I love you, Angel," I said, leaning into his palm.

"As I love you," he replied.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months.

Time lost all meaning as I never had to sleep. Sometimes, I wished I could still sleep, being able to wake up and be able to observe new things, new days. But now, it was just one continuous day, no matter how many times the sun set or rose.

Garrett and I had stayed with the Cullen's for a few weeks, switching between the Cullen household and the loft.

Our house plans were still in the works, as neither of us knew where we wanted to build, or how to style it design wise. We were in no hurry, as we knew that we would always have a place to stay with Esme and Carlisle for as long as we wanted.

They, along with Jake and Nessie were sad to see us go, but knew we needed time on our own together. I didn't want to do the whole high school and college thing. I may have missed out on a few things, but moving on and acting like my age was what I planned to do. I wanted to travel and see the world, and meet the people that Garrett called as family.

We started in Volturi after Nessie and Jake had married and bought a house not far from the small town where the diner was located. They decided to marry sooner than later married, because she was pregnant and they were very much in love. She was all smiles, and shocked that she could have kids. It was a new experience for us all.

Nessie had a little baby girl who they named Izzy, after me. There was talk of more in the future, and Jake demanded that I be there at the birth of the next one. I wasn't too sure I'd be able to, but I would be close by at least for them.

In Volturi, we stopped at the Vampire King's castle, which was a lot more modern than I would have thought. Edward hung back, hardly saying anything to me as Garrett introduced me to the Kings. Aro, Marcus and Caius. They each adored me, and made sure to tell me constantly whenever they had the chance.

The three were thrilled for Garrett, and gave us more than enough gifts. I could see right away that the three men thought of my mate as their child, and in turn, me.

Jane and I got along well at first sight, unlike her and Edward. She still couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, mostly because he could read her mind, and the ones around her. She was a sweet girl, and somehow, we became like the best of sisters.

After staying with the Kings for about a month, Edward and I didn't have a choice but work out our differences. We would never be back to friendly terms, but we at least planned to work on it. Alice and I were back to our normal relationship, and after such a long time, I felt like I owed Edward to at least try.

He may have been a cause of some bad things that happened in my life, but I would have been turned eventually, and would have met Garrett. I did have to give him a thanks for letting me live and stay human so my mate could be the one to change me, as I knew it brought Garrett closer to me because of it.

After visiting the Kings, we traveled to Ireland, Greece, and Japan. With the amount of money we had, we did the best we could to try to help some of the more misfortunate families, giving them hope that there is a better tomorrow.

We'd be back with the Cullen's and will be traveling to see the Volturi Kings soon enough, but until then, we were going to take advantage of our freedom, roaming the earth, and making memories **.**

* * *

I hope the ending isn't too rushed, but i do confess, i didn't take much time to write this like a few other stories i have posted, and the one i am working on. Thank you all for the reviews and favs! And sticking with me through all the stories for those of you who have followed me since i began a few years ago! I sure hope that the next story I start posting will blow all the ones before now away :)


End file.
